The Hungry Demon Inside
by herocum
Summary: Demons, vampires, wolfes a dark world and a powerful half-demon who has to survive. How do you live on when your world is trashed? Keeping your place in a cruel world filled with violence and death is a hard thing for most dark creatures. Where nothing lasts forever, and no one lives for eternity. R&R rated R for later lemons
1. Different Karas

**It might be a little slow in the beginning, but I hope you will last until later, when the story takes a more exciting start**

* * *

><p>As soon as I got in, I cursed under my breath.<p>

I already knew that I was in deep shit. My curfew was long past and I could hear my mother waking up from the couch where she had been sleeping.

One thing was for sure, she would not be happy. Which I could understand. I was more then two hours late.

I'd been at a party with some friends. She told me to be home at three, the time was closer to six. Which, for me meant that I was in big trouble.

I wasn't drunk or anything, well not anymore. I'd already bought some coffee that helped me sober up.

The problem for me was that my mother was a very paranoid woman. She usually didn't let me go out to party. Though this night I managed to bend her rules. Once again, my problem was that I had also broken them.

I got mad, thinking about it. For the love of god! I was almost twenty, my life was my own! I just wished my mother thought that too. Sadly she did not.

She got up from the couch and caught me trying to sneak up the stairs. "Where the hell have you been?" she asked me with a voice full of anger and concern.

"You know where I been," I said defensively and kept on walking, not caring about the noise I made.

"Do **not** walk away from me when I'm talking to you young lady!" she yelled with an angry voice. Usually that voice would have made me stop, tonight it didn't work at all. I shook my head and kept on going up the stares when I felt her hand om my arm. "You have no idea what could have happened to you! I've told you a thousand times that you have to be careful Kara!"

That caught me attention. I turned to face her and saw how tired her eyes looked. Her eyes that usually looked so green and alive was looking more dead than ever. Her black hair was put up in a messy ponytail.

I knew that my mother was a very beautiful woman, I've heard it one too many times. I also knew that I looked exactly like her. Only that I was a little darker in my skin and that I was younger.

"Mother," I told her through clenched teethes, "I am aware of every danger outside that door, since I am one of them!" I hissed and kept on going up.

She stood there, in the middle of the stairs like she was paralyzed. Well hey, it wasn't my problem that my mother made the mistake of having me and had to pay for it for the rest of her life. She made the choice to keep me, even after she knew what I would become. And I was starting to get sick and tired of her punishing me for her mistake.

If she was so scared she could ask me to leave. She could tell me to get lost. I wanted my life with **my** rules.

I opened the door to my room and let a heavy sign out. I hated to have to slam it in my mothers face. I always felt bad afterward. As I closed my door I peeked down the stairs to see my mother still standing there with a long distant look. Like she was asking someone or something for help. I snorted under my breath.

Heaven would not answer her prayers, that I was sure of.

My room looked more depressing than ever. With three black walls and a red one. I liked dark depressing rooms, I really did. But tonight I felt overwhelmed by all the darkness. Especially now when my mood was so far down.

I dumped my bag on the floor and started to take my clothes off. Then I sat on my bed, resting my head in my hands.

Shit, I was a total ass.

The most beautiful thing of all was that I had something to blame it on. Well at least I could give my mom that excuse.

What I didn't know for sure was if I used it because I could or if I used it because I had to. Ever since puberty kicked in I knew that I was royally fucked up. My mom said that I was special.

The thing was, I didn't like being special if being special meant living in a prison and calling it home for the rest of my mothers life.

I had every intention of moving out, getting away from my mother. But every time I brought it up my mother burst into tears, leaving me, again with a bad conscious.

As my mood grew angrier I felt a headache close in on me. My hands was starting to heat up in steps with my mood.

"Damn it!" I cursed and started flapping my hands around to cool them off. "This if fucking brilliant, just what I need right now," I said to myself as I started walking around my room. I felt like I was in a cage in this house. I only wished that I somehow could get out off here without breaking my mothers heart.

I lay myself down on my bed. My hands were still hot like the fires of hell. I took a couple of deep breaths and put my hands in my hair. As long as I stayed calm everything would be fine. I told myself over and over again in my head.

Once I calmed down long enough I slowly turned around and waited for sleep to get to me. Which was hard, night was the time of day for my kind.

Inside me I wished I could just let go and be the horrible thing I was born to be. But as long as my mother lived I knew that I would never be able to disappoint her like that.

My father had once broken my mothers heart for good by lying to her, deceiving her, making her believe he loved her, when that love really didn't exist at all.

Deep inside I understood my so called father. I was nearing my second zero in age and I still had never felt love. Never even a touch of it. Strangely I never daydreamed of falling in love as a child. You could easily see that a was not a normal teenager. I didn't look strange but I could act a little out of hand sometimes. I'd kind of been like that ever since I was a little child.

Emotions like love seemed to get stuck on me. My mother always told me that I just hadn't met the right man to make my heart skip.

I on the other hand was no fool. I honestly thought that the only was for me to find love, if I ever would was with my own kind or with some other dark creature of night. Humans and me just didn't match up equally. I just couldn't understand some of their feelings like I should. Like the way their compassion worked.

Granted, I could easily mimic compassion or empathy I just couldn't feel them like I knew that I should if I were completely human. My mother tried her best to teach me, to make me understand and feel them. But if you're born a psycho...yes, well...lets just say it gets difficult.

Even thought I hadn't felt love before didn't mean that I hadn't felt emotions that are connected with love.

Like lust, passion, jealousy, anger. Those emotions I understood to no end. Especially since I was a master at feeling all of them, sometimes at the same time.

My mother still lived in a dreamworld. Where my father (which I never ever met) would burst right through the door and sweep me and my mother up in his arms. No way was that ever happening. She also thought the best of me. For her sake, I really tried being the best I could to. But it was hard.

According to my mother I was still that little innocent child that never did anything wrong. I was still a virgin Mary in my mother eyes.

Laughable. It was years ago since I was like that. Ever since puberty I changed. Not just my personality, it was like I felt the change going on inside of me.

Ever since that day almost six years ago everything went downhill from there. Because of me, me and my mom had moved around more than birds.

I laughed at myself. I was not thinking rationally. I was already aware of that, night time always made me go insane. It was as if I changed again, from one person to another one. The Kara at day was a nice girl, not to nice thought. But she never hurt anyone that didn't hurt her. The night Kara was a whole different thing. I loved both sides of me. Just not every time all the time.

Right now night Kara was pissing me off. Morning was coming and I was still up thinking stupid thoughts to distract myself.

When I finally fell asleep my dreams was as dark as my mood had been. I just couldn't shake of the bad energy that I had inside me. I could never let myself go and show all the anger and frustration inside me, if I did, the consequences would be deadly for the mortal world.


	2. Broken resolve

Monday wasn't as bad as it usually was.

I made it through the day without any problems. My mood was actually on top. I couldn't remember the last time I felt like I did now.

Every nerve in my body was moving around, like they were dancing to a seductive melody that I was not able to hear. The smile on my face made my friend sit on the edge off her seat. If Kara Fether was seen with a smile, well that meant she had an evil plan going on or that she was getting herself ready to rip someones throat.

Today was none of the above. I just had a happy feeling in my body. I think the feeling from yesterday had switched completely. The anxiousness was far gone, it had become replaced by excitement. Something was going down, that was why my nerves was moving like they did.

I could smell the thin spice in the air, chaos. Sweet delicious chaos was going to surround me very soon. When recognition had hit me so did my good mood to.

Chaos always lifted me beyond compare, screw orgasms! Or well not directly. But still, chaos? Oh god...the word alone was enough for my eyes to roll into the back of my head.

The tingling feeling of it was teasing me. By afternoon I was practically jumping in my seat from excitement. I wanted the chaos to come now, I wanted it to swallow me, to devour me.

Most of all, I wanted the so familiar feeling to fill me up until it made my head spin.

I just hoped that my mother wouldn't see my excitement, she didn't know that I could smell my was to chaos.

Only the strongest of my kind had the ability to do so. My mother really did hope that I was weak. And in some way I wished that I could make her wish come true.

Sadly the truth was, I already possessed all the powers a full grown would have. And my powers was far away from full grown. I was a celebrity according to my mother, at least in the "night world".

One of the reasons that my mother and I could afford to move around like we did was because I was who I was. People worshiped my father and they gladly payed our bills, payed for our new house and so on. They thought that would give them my fathers attention, it wasn't going to.

As long as we had money I really didn't care where they came from. It bothered my mother to no end. My opinion was that if you were dumb enough to get used, then you deserved it.

It didn't matter that my class hadn't ended yet. My body couldn't take any more of this teasing. I had to see where that wonderful taste was coming from!

A friend of mine, Jaynie was looking, no staring at me like I was crazy. And coming from her that look was just wrong.

Jaynie might be blue eyed and honey blond, but there was nothing sweet about her. She was a hardcore Gothic chick who didn't give a damn about what people thought about her or her style. She had two piercings in her lip, one on each side off the bottom, one in her eyebrow, in her tongue, and two in her nipples. Her hair was all over her head, it looked like the wind had raped her hair. And that look was just the thing that she wanted.

"What is up with you today bitch?" she asked in a half annoyed half curious voice.

I stared at her and gave her the biggest shit eating grim I could manage. "You wouldn't fucking believe me even if I showed you."

"Is that a dare?" she asked and raised her eyebrows.

"Of course not," I answered innocently. "Can class just fucking end? I'm dying to get the fuck out of her!" I hissed.

"Calm down wildcat," Jaynie said with a smile. "Seriously, what's up with you today? You've been as cheery as those damn cheerleaders!"

"Don't point your nose were it doesn't belong Jay," I warned her.

"In the name of Satan, girl you need to get laid!"

I raised my eyebrow in question. Hell, she was right, I needed sex. But that wasn't the reason why I was jumping up and down like a hyperactive five years old.

"Maybe, are you putting yourself up as a volunteer?" I asked in a voice full of lust.

"Bitch cut that crap out or I will fuck you on the edge of this table in five seconds," she said with a raw voice that sent chills down my body. "You're not the only one that's been without sex for a **long** time. The difference between you and me is that I don't give a flying fuck if I'm fucking a male or a female so you better watch it."

I gave her a mean smile and licked my lips. I knew that Jaynie went both ways when she was desperate. Hell, I've already slept with her a couple of times. Those times had been when we were either drunk or high.

"So, will you tell me who your fucking today?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Jaynie," our teacher said out loud.

"What?" she asked angry.

"Well well well, I guess you didn't pay attention to what I was saying cause if you were you would be able to answer my question. This is not high school, but since you and Kara seem to act like it, what was so important?"

I gave Jaynie a small smile. I already knew that she was gonna tell him the truth, not matter what Jaynie always spoke her mind and right now, her mind was filled up with sex.

"Kara and I were talking about fucking right here. But since she's meeting someone to fuck later how about you and I take a ride?"

Our professors face quickly switched from cooky to outraged. "Class dismissed," he said in a pissed voice. "Jaynie, you stay here. I think we need to talk," he said and tried to fight the anger in his voice.

"Your wish is my command professor."

I stood up with the rest of class and gathered my things before I pushed my bag up on my shoulder. "Hey bitch!" Jaynie called. I turned around and gestured for her to continue. "We're gonna have a talk tonight, if you're fucking I wanna know!"

I laughed and turned around to leave.

The smell of chaos came closer and closer as I walked out of school.

After walking two blocks I caught myself almost running after the trail. I could smell that I wasn't far away.

It was so wonderful. The chaos was mixed with a heavy smell of fear and desperation. It only added my thrill. Usually I didn't care about chaos smells, but this one was spread out everywhere, someone was scared to death and I just wanted that feeling. I knew that more of my kind probably would come, I did **not** care.

As long as my mother didn't see me running like a druggie to my fix nothing mattered. I wasn't long from home and I really wished that I didn't have to walk past my house. If my mother caught me sneaking away she would know that something was up and that would mean me having a fit because she would slow me down.

I quickened my steps and started running in a full sprint. If I was going to get caught by my mother at least I could run fast enough for her not to be able to call me.

The smell was getting stronger, it was starting to consume me. There wasn't any place on the street where it hadn't come.

Oh, I really wished it was something really nasty. Deciding only from the smell of the chaos feelings, it was.

I had never ever smelled anything like this, anything so raw, so frightened. It made something inside me wake up, something I had struggled to keep down sleeping.

Most important of all, it made me feel powerful. To know that someone out there was shitless scared and probably screaming inside for mercy.

If I were lucky someone was screaming for real, that would certainly send me over the edge. The voice of an innocent screaming?

That would send me over the edge for the next few days.

Filling my lungs with air I could feel my body reacting to everything around me. I was so close now that it felt like I could reach out and grasp the feeling with my hands.

Right before I let myself go I looked at the house, the house where someone was giving me chaos vibes from.

My heart froze.

I didn't think I had a heart, but in that second I knew I had one. Because it broke.

The sweet feeling disappeared, concern and fear replaced it immediately. I wanted to move, but I was afraid off what I would see.

I was standing outside of my own house. The front door wide open. And all I could think about was that the delicious feelings of fear, disgust and terror had come from my mother.


	3. Fire

I stood outside my house. Still surrounded by the chaos vibes.

With my heart in my chest, I thought about moving forward. Still my feet wouldn't budge. It felt as if they were frozen to the ground.

Even though my fear of going inside, I forced myself to move. It wasn't much, but a little was better then nothing.

My hand touched the doorknob and I felt my mothers fear all over again. It went through my body like electricity – sending me so far away from myself that I was scared I wouldn't find back. It took a while before I realized that I was moving as the attacker of my mother. I was afraid of what I would see, but I forced myself to give into the scene and see what had happened to my mother.

The images I saw was wonderful.

A beautiful woman was screaming, her scream so real and so full of fear that it sent a chill through my whole body. I was left standing, so taken over by her first scream. It took me a while before I could move. Before I followed the beautiful helpless creature inside.

She was running, where to little human, where to? I knew just as she did that there was nowhere she could hide from me. I was hungry for the chaos that she provided me with.

The so sweet, delicious feeling was leaving me hungry after getting a taste. I wanted more, no I **needed** more.

She ran to her kitchen. No doubt trying to run out of the house from the backside. The thought of her escaping me left a tiny smile on my face. Why was she trying?

This little mortal thing knew to well what I was, she also knew that she wouldn't be able to escape me.

I could feel her hope building up in her chest as she thought that she reached her escape. I knew that the second she touched the door flames would climb up her arm and lick every part of her little body.

As her hand touched the doorknob she screamed. The purest scream of agony I've ever heard. It was so clear that it sounded like an angel crying. I fed of her scream, wanting more. So much more than this little taste.

The fire inside of her body answered to me. I commanded it to move inside her body. She convulsed and fell to the floor. Her thin body taking a hard blow against the floor. Her scream was louder this time. Filled with so much panic I felt my eyes rolling back in my head. All of my senses woke up, all the ones that I've left slumbering for so long now came back in a rush. I felt her agony, I felt the flames eating her inside, her pain was so overwhelming it left me on my knees.

She looked at me. And in those green eyes I saw absolute terror. So alive it made her eyes seem bigger then life. I drowned in them for a second before I saw the tears building up in them.

I had already known, before I came here that this kill would be the most beautiful one I've ever performed. This woman was special. Special enough that she earned every demons interest. The defenseless woman tried to move, she tried to crawl away from me.

My inner demon took over completely. I took hold of her, made her lie completely still. With the flames still moving inside of her. The only think she had control of was her speech. I** wanted **to hear her words, I yearned for her cursing, her pleading. I wanted every little piece I could get from her.

"What do you want?" she said in the weakest voice I've ever heard.

I studied her face as she said it. Her tears were moving down across her cheeks. It looked like a waterfall with different kind of colors in the drops. As I touched her face I could feel how she tried to move away, but found it totally impossible to even move her fingers.

Still she fought with every fiber in her body. Even though she was exhausted from the flames running up and down, reminding her of the death that was to come, she still tried and failed to fight me off.

"I want to see the light fade from your eyes," I told her as I touched her face. More tears rolled down from her eyes, they got stuck on the bridge of her nose then continued their way down. "I cannot even begin to tell you just how beautiful you are right now."

A broken cry escaped from her lips. I could hear her thoughts. All of them was directed towards her daughter.

How would she survive if she died? What would she do? Would she turn up as the demon that was trying to rob her of her life right now?

**No**, she thought. She raised her daughter well enough to know that her Kara wouldn't to this to another living creature.

She could feel me in her mind, she knew I was there. She welcomed me to her last thoughts. It was the most intimate moment I had ever shared with any of my victims.

"Make the light fade then demon. But know that my daughter will come for you. And she will not be forgiving. She is my child," she said with the same weak voice. The only difference was her obedient tone.

"I'm counting on it, child," I told her the moment before I let the fire spread throughout her entire being. I waited for her to scream, but she held her ground. Piercing me with those green eyes, making me sway when I felt her anger, fear, pain and finally, peace.

I watched as the light faded from her eyes, I ate her life essence and I felt content. Her life force would keep me satisfied for a long while before I needed another plaything.

She laid lifeless on the kitchen floor. I wanted to wait for her daughter to come home. I wanted to see her face when she found her mother, the pain she would feel would satisfy every life sucking creature nearby. Her sorrow would be the most beautiful song ever sang, and I would listen. From afar, yes but I would listen.

The vision ended. I slowly came back to myself. When I finally understood what had happened, I ran through the house to the kitchen and stood dead for a moment.

On the floor was my mothers body. Even thought I already knew from the vision that my mother had left me. Seeing her lifeless on the floor was more then I could take.

She was laying on her side towards me. Eyes open, with no light in them. I slowly walked towards the body, my mother.

I sat beside her on the floor and touched her skin. She was so cold. Her life essence only a memory in my mind. I touched her face and felt the pain coming at me from every way.

My heart seemed to stop working, my body only felt pain. I lifted my mother up in my arms and hugged her tight to my body. Hoping that some of my warmth could crawl its way back to her body. I was rocking us back and forth, whispering soft words that I knew she would never hear.

Before I knew what was happening, I was crying. My tears coming down like a wild river from my eyes and soaking my mothers hair. I felt the first tingle of my anger coming to life. It soon became to much for me.

I screamed. I felt my powers coming up to the surface. This time I let them fly freely. My sadness got the better of me, I kept on screaming. My powers was sending of the strongest chaos vibes I had ever felt, but it didn't matter to me.

My world seemed to have come to an end. My mother, my strong, kind and beautiful mother was dead. Someone stole her from me. Stole her life. I would never again see her smile at me, see her angry stare when I did something inappropriate.

As I sat with her body and kept her tightly against me I noticed the night creatures in my house. I was surrounded by them. They were feeding from my pain, taking it all in. and they were enjoying it like it was the sweetest vine they ever tasted.

I let out a scream, a scream of pure anger. The creatures tried to run away once they noticed my anger flaring up.

For the first time in my life, I truly felt how strong my powers were. I stood up with my dead mother in my arms. The creatures in my house was everything from demons like myself to, succubus, incubus and other dark creatures that found my agony beautiful.

I felt myself growing warm, my own fire spreading through my whole body. As it did, I saw them looking anxious. Trying to decide whether to try to leave or stay and keep on feeding of my emotions.

And then I just exploded.

My fire swept from my entire body and left me burning. I could **feel** how helpless the other ones were to my anger. As my fire went thorough them they got trapped in my powers. I could feel them trying to move, to transport themselves from me.

But it was far to late for all of them. I was like a spider in a net, and they were caught in it. I felt them moving, thinking, feeling, feeding. I felt it all.

Most of all, I felt my power over them. Totally defenseless, if I wanted to I could end them all in a flash. I could steal their life away and there was nothing they could to about it.

I let my fire go through their bodies, hurting them intentionally. They all screamed. I kept on hurting them until I couldn't feel my own pain.

"Now that I have your attention," I begun. "You will find me the demon that took my mother. Or I will find each and everyone of you and I will eat you alive," I told them as I let them go from my fire. They all bowed to me and went away. Leaving me again, with my dead mother in my arms, standing in our kitchen. I gently laid my mother on out kitchen table.

Her dead stare was more then I could bare. I closed her eyes and kissed her forehead. "I will see you again mother. And you will be avenged just as you predicted. I am so sorry, I love you, always," I whispered against her forehead with a voice full of tears.

I suppressed my pain and went out from our house. Letting my fire show my sadness. I stood in my mother garden and watched as I burned down my house with my mother inside it.

And in that moment I knew that my life would never be the same. I wouldn't suppress my demon anymore. I would embrace it and I would make the world pay for the loss of my mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Wanted to ask you guys to give me some rewievs or private messenges doesn't matter which one you choose, I will enjoy it very much thank you! Good or bad ALL criticism is good, end of story, goodbye THE END <strong>

**Now start with the stalking please, I want at least a couple of messages until you get more.  
><strong>


	4. Red eyes

Four years had passed since my mother died.

After her death I disappeared, left town and started a new life in New Orleans. The French quarters held more then its share of creatures like me.

I had no idea what happened with the police investigations after I burned down my mothers house. Since she died I couldn't stand thinking about my life as it used to be.

You really should be careful what you wish for, cause this stupid bitch Kara just got served exactly what she wished. And of course I was not happy with my situation as it was now.

Surprise, surprise.

I decided to hit the underworld club I more or less owned for the moment. The club was called The Den of Shadows, a real cheesy fucking name that displeased me to no end. Since I had no idea how long my stay would be, I didn't change anything. I left it as it was and the owner, one of my many subjects was thrilled. Thinking I liked it the way it was and was content.

The truth was I had no energy to care. The only thing I cared about was finding the demon that took my mothers life. After searching for him for four years, I still had no clues. All of my underlings was still searching for him and nothing ever came up.

Revenge, that's what I wanted. It was roaring in my blood, reminding me constantly that my mothers death wasn't avenged.

Time after time, something small would come up. And I'd follow the lead to find out it was a minor demon, or another dead end slapped in my face.

Nighttime. I could feel the sweet sensation swirl inside my whole body telling me I was right to hit the club tonight. Every night was a club night for me. It was hard to avoid going in there, I had the apartment just above the club.

As I walked down the stairs I could already hear the music playing inside the club. I stopped dead, what the fuck was happening in there?

Usually heavy Gothic or rock songs were played, from the club I heard Fagget Fairys – Feed the horse. Great song, but **what the fuck****?**

I quickened my steps and opened the door to the club. I was behind the bar, the massive and well used bar. Tonight was a busy night for the bartenders. There were at least twenty people standing in the bar shouting. Idiots.

Stayne, the owner of The Den of Shadows was nowhere in sight. The club was going like there was no tomorrow, spotlights were everywhere in the room, making it feel as if you were about to get a bad case of epilepsy or something. The music was loud, **really** loud. Louder then I used to be. And people were all around, dancing, drinking, and of course doing drugs. Can't miss that little one.

I caught the attention of the DJ, another resident (there was five apartments above the club), Jace. He wasn't only the DJ at this place, he was also kind of the only vampire I could stand, which also made him a victim of my lust from time to time.

"_What the fuck is happening?"_ I asked him telepathicly.

Inside my head was a booming laughter that echoed through every braincell. _"It's Mardi Gras sexy," _he answered seductively.

"_Fuck me senseless, this shit again? When the fuck will this shit end. Every fucking time its the same. Every drunk tourist thinks it gonna be great fun going into the underworld of New Orleans and see the damned tortured souls. If I didn't know better, I swear to God I would eat them all alive. Stupid motherfuckers," _I complained to Jace.

I **really** hated Mardi Gras. My little whining speech to Jace was so true, it bugged me just to think about all the people that was getting themselves a kick out of this.

Once again Jaces beautiful laughter ran through my head. _"Well, look at it from the bright side,"_ he encouraged me.

As I heard his words I could feel my whole face frown. _"And what fucking side would that be you leech?" _I asked with a grumpy push.

"_I wont have to hunt for food tonight. I can just pick one from the bunch,"_ he answered cheerful.

I shook my head and dismissed him, leaving his head for the moment. The next underling I saw was Sarelle, my second in command.

Her fire red hair stood out even though the spotlights made it hard to see anything. She was tall, and built like an athlete, still she was one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. She was just like me, a half breed demon. Her powers were powerful and her mind was sharp as a razor. Beautiful in every way.

The brain of hers was the best thing about her. After only a week at the club she came up with a plan to spare the lives of the weak demons coming up to me. Instead of having them come up to me and kiss my ass, they now went to her ass and bugged her!

She pretended to be me almost every night. To make sure I didn't have to sit and listen to the bullshit my "admirers" pulled off.

The first time I killed in the club had been because I got bored and pissed of at a minor demon. He didn't stop talking about how much my beauty struck him. So I simply asked him if he wanted to see true beauty, he said yes. I showed him how he looked when he was on fire. Shortly after that, Sarelle came up with the idea. Stayne was happy about it, it meant that he could still brag about having me there without me killing anyone.

A win win situation. Right.

I walked up to Sarelle, her green eyes watching me with a half smile hidden in them. She knew just how much I hated the festival. The club transformed into something it wasn't, which was stupid. The people wanted a freak show, why not scare them away for good so they left us alone?

"How are you this night?" she asked with an amused voice. I leveled her with a stare that showed her just how much I enjoyed this night. "I did not expect anything else from you mistress."

"Drop the name, you know they bore me," I told her just after the word slipped her lips. The title seemed important for my subordinates. And I actually liked hearing it, I just didn't like hearing Sarelle call me 'mistress'.

"I know, that's why it so much more amusing saying it."

"Don't push it, you're replaceable," I told her half joking, half serious. The subject knocked me off my feet for a moment before I returned to a normal conversation. "Where's that blood sucking no good mate of yours?"

Mentioning her mate, Krator was always a safe conversation. The love the two of them felt for each other scared me sometimes. They were so passionate towards each other. It made me frightened because I feared that one day I would find someone that was my Achilles heel. Sarelle and I were both demons, if she could love a vampire, maybe someday I could love to. The thought always caught me off guard.

The smile on her face lifted her whole expression, the second before she had had a boring look on her face. Now? She was glowing with love. "He'll be here shortly, I guess. Just sit back and I'll send him to you when he comes."

I nodded and went over to my table. It was cut off from the rest of the club. Almost in the corner where it was dark.

When stronger creatures came to the club, my table behind Sarelle was necessary. They knew that she didn't posses the same power as I would. If I sat behind her I could let them feel a tingle of my powers to throw them off my trail and make them believe that Sarelle really was me.

As I leaned back I pulled the leash of my powers and poked around the club. There were so many of my kind here tonight it was insane. Not only demons, but vampires, werewolves, incubus, skin-walkers, succubus and even my favorite daeva.

They could all feel me, now that I stretched out like a tired cat. I could feel them greet me, some because of fear, some for loyalty and some because of obsession. It didn't matter. Right now I felt like myself, I was in my own skin. I didn't need to hide what I was, it was just like my mother had told me, here I was the star and I called the shots. Whenever and wherever I pleased to.

Suddenly, the music changed. To something seductive, a lot of base behind it. I couldn't stop myself. I needed to dance, to let myself be swoon away by myself for a while.

As I walked up to the floor Sarelle followed quickly. Not because she had to, just cause that demon knew how to dance and she loved showing it.

We swayed with the music, lost control in the melody, letting our bodies move as they wanted to. As demons, we already had a long start against humans. Throw in our beautiful looks, our voices, our bodies and you got what I, Stayne and Sarelle was. Perfect in the eye of a human.

Predators, was what we were. It wasn't even fair to the humans. They could not compete with us. I knew no one that could dance as Sarelle, or anyone that could sing as Stayne could. We had the upper hand and I was very glad to use all of them.

I got bored to soon and left the floor. I quickly went to the bar and mixed Sarelle a drink, before I went back to my seat I gulped a shot down and grabbed a beer. With drinks in my hand I was ready to go, when a human woman started shouting at me.

Give her a drink? She wanted **me** to give **her** a drink? I would never stoop so low as to serve a human a drink.

"What are you retarded! Just get me my beer god damn it, I've been waiting for a lifetime!" the unknown nobody screamed in my face.

"_Little human,"_ I told her as calmly as I could, but I could tell she was frightened, the shock of hearing a voice in her head overrode her need for a beer. _"You have exactly three minutes to get the fuck out of my club or I will eat you up alive. If you ever step foot in my club again you'll be limping, permanently. Are we fucking clear?_" I really couldn't stop myself, I mentally slapped her to make sure she understood me. She nodded frantically and ran away.

"_I really do hate those filthy things,"_ I told both Sarelle and Jace, earning a laugh from both of them.

Satisfied with myself, I returned to my seat, before I sat I gave Sarelle her drink. In my absence a visitor had sought her out. I could see him clearly, he was** beautiful**. Hollywood would throw a fit if they knew a man this handsome existed.

His eyes drifted towards me. When I saw the color of them I cursed under my breath. They had the same green color as my eyes had, demon green eyes. Only his had a lot of red in them to, more red than green. He had high cheekbones, a jawline so masculine I had a hard time believing it was real, with a stubble on his chin. His mouth was perfectly curved, so perfect I felt ugly looking at him. He had a fucking perfect nose too to top it off!

The thing that sent me itching in my seat was not his looks, or his body. Even dressed you could see he had a killer body – unfair.

His power was like lightning.

I could feel how powerful he was, it made me so exited I almost fell flat on my ass. I already knew that my eyes would be glowing green in response to him.

After shaking the effect off, I grew suspicious. What was a full bread demon doing in my club? And why was that fucker looking at me and smiling?

I could feel him just outside of my head, asking for my permission to enter my thoughts. I kept my barriers up against him.

"_Sarelle, move. He's a full bread. Get the fuck out of here right now. Make sure Stayne, Jace and Krator are with you."_ I could feel her trying to argue with me. But she moved when I gave her a hard mental shove, displeased I ordered her away.

As soon as Sarelle went and dragged everyone away I stood up. The demon walked confident towards me. I kept on standing beside my table. Not letting any emotion show, which wasn't hard.

Once again he tried to get inside of my head, this time without my permission. That's when my brain went on vacation.

I took hold of him with my powers and slammed him against the wall beside me. He looked genuinely surprised when I leaned over him.

One of my hands were placed around his throat, this time his eyes widened and I could see his eyes glow red in the dark. There was no trace of the green that I'd seen before.

I put pressure on my hand and gave him a taste of my fire. He grunted in pain but did nothing to prevent me from hurting him.

"Now. Tell me who the fuck you are and why you're here," I said between clenched teeth.

His eyes became amused. "Are you always this charming?" he asked with a voice like chocolate. It felt as if his voice caressed my skin and left me wanting more.

Angry with my reaction towards him, my fire spread into the insides of his body and manifested itself deep inside him, the smallest movement hurting him. "Now if you would stop being so friggin' dark and mystical we could just avoid making a scene," I told him with a fake sugar sweet smile.

He looked me up and down a couple of times, I couldn't tell if he was amazed or in shock. I moved my hand away when he finally nodded and agreed. The fire was still inside of him, reminding him that he could die if he did something drastic.

"Your father sent me," he said being out of air. And right there in that moment, I knew he lied. I bent down to his level and looked him in the eyes.

"That is bullshit," my voice was as cold as ice as I stood up again and commanded my flames to burn him inside out while I attacked his mind at the same time.

Just when I thought the demon couldn't take any more, I could feel flames burning through my whole back, making me crumble down to my knees like a beaten dog.

Maybe I wasn't as badass as I thought.


	5. Welcome Home

"That is some talent you've got there," the demon told me, still with that misguiding voice.

When I finally stood up again, I was not in the club. When I looked around the room I stood in all I could see was darkness.

The floor was made of dark marble, so was the walls and the ceiling. Before me stood the demon. He had a evil smirk on his face that told me he really wasn't impressed with me.

I tried focusing my eyes. Still I could not see anything that separated the room from the darkness. Oddly enough, I could see the demon in front of me, just as clearly as if the sun was shining on him.

"I have to admit, your little trick threw me off for a little while before your powers showed me where you were."

I stuck my chin up high, not wanting to show him my discomfort. "Everything with a cock is easy to fool," I answered with an obedient tone before I attacked him.

He wasn't ready for my sudden outburst. As I just told him, males were easier to deceive.

To quick for him to react, I transported myself behind him and brought my flame covered fist up right between his shoulders. He face planted right down to the floor.

I knew that this was my only chance, now that he was still off guard. I placed my foot on his back and paralyzed him.

Which was not easy. He was more powerful then any of the other demons I've ever met. He put up a struggle, a struggle that I won easily.

"Now you little son of a bitch," I hissed. "If you don't tell me the truth I will kill you and I will enjoy it very much since you've been a pain in the fucking ass."

"Beautiful, beautiful," a voice praised somewhere in the room. It echoed on the walls, making it hard for me too track the owner of the voice. The voice was just as comfortable as the demon that laid before me, it gave me a twisted feeling of safety. Something I knew that I shouldn't be feeling in this situation. "Stunning, absolutely stunning," the voice continued. I kept on looking around, and still saw nothing.

"Your grace, she is here just as you commanded," the demon under my foot said out loud.

"Shut the fuck up you useless little shit before I rip your nuts off and make you eat them," I growled and sent an electric shot through him. He moaned, like he liked the treatment I gave him. "You really are fucked up," slipped out of my lips.

A laughter sounded all around me. I decided I didn't like this scene, not at all. But at I tried teleportating my sorry ass away, I realized I was stuck. I could move, but I couldn't transport myself out of this room.

"Come here my child," the same voice commanded me. It was hard to stay at the same place, somewhere inside of me a voice told me to go. Go to the voice.

"Let me tell you how many ways that will **not** happen," became my response before I reacted. As soon as the words slipped out of my mouth I somehow knew that I would regret it.

"**Now**!"

This time, my body reacted. I felt my feet moving, and I couldn't stop them for anything in the world. I tried forcing myself to take control of my body, and I lost. The more I fought the faster I moved.

When I finally reached my destination in the room, it was still pitch black, I fell to my knees. The room lit up, flames licking every wall, dancing around like someone willed it. The movements of the flames were so stunning I became mesmerized in them for a while. There was nothing in the large room except from the big double doors behind me, and the demon.

As I looked before me, my breath got caught in my lungs. Before anyone told me, I knew.

My father sat before me. In a black iron throne with skeletons decorating it. I studied his face, not uttering a word.

What I saw scared me the most. I saw myself there. People had always told me that I was an exact replica of my mother. I now knew that it was a lie. A complete lie.

I had the same skin color as my father, the same hair. Our facial features were so alike that if anyone ever saw us together they would think of us as twins. While my features were softer and more women like, his were manly and hard.

His eyes, my god his eyes.

Everything I've ever believed about him came down on me as I looked into his eyes. They had the same dept as mine had. Or as I should say, mine had the dept of his. The thing that separated our eyes was the color. While mine had a deep green color, his were red. Red like a dark diamond. As I looking in them, I could see the color changing from a dark red color on the outsides, to a bright red on the insides.

He was dressed in leather, except from his red cape that was lying loosely on his shoulders. When I realized I was staring I turned my eyes away, away from him.

I could feel his stare burning in me. He wanted me too look at him, I could feel his hunger for my attention.

"Well done Canaan, as always. You never disappoint." Still, he never looked away while he was talking to his subject. "Look at me child," his gentle voice told me.

I refused.

Something in me snapped when I'd looked at him before. This was the only parent I had left, and it sickened me to see him. I wanted to get out of his presence, but still I could not move. I was bound to sit on my knees in front of him as long as he wished.

His patience grew thin, I could taste it in the air. His emotions so strong I could feed off from his anger if I wished to.

"Look. At. Me," he commanded, the gentleness of his voice only a memory in my brain. I felt my head turn, unable to do anything else.

I let out a strangled cry, the more I struggled I could feel a pain in my neck beginning to throb. Making me feel what kind of power he had over me.

When my face finally was turned to him, I refused to look up and meet his stare. I kept it down, earning a frustrated growl from my father.

He took hold of my chin and forced my gaze up towards him. I shut my eyes, pulling them together so hard my temples started to hurt.

"I want none of that child."

Just as he spoke the words I could feel my lids being forced apart by his will. I started grinding my teeth, it didn't help.

Once again, I met his eyes. And I snapped for real. "You could have protected her. You could have kept her safe." Lucifer, I told myself. His name was Lucifer, he was no father of mine. Lucifer gave me a confused look and tilted his head to the side. "You sicken me," my voice was filled with so much hate I didn't even recognize my own voice. But I kept on going, wanting him to hear my burning hatred for him. "She loved you and you let her die. You didn't even care about it."

He hushed me and touched my cheek, as I tried to recoil I remembered that I couldn't. "What are you rambling about little one?"

I felt his fingers on my cheek, they were warm. As warm as my hands got when I was angry or felt any other strong emotion. After I let his words sink in, I stopped feelings his touch and realized my own skin started to get warm. "My mother," I spat at him. "She's dead all because of fucking you!"

I leaned back on his throne, my shout still echoing, bouncing in the walls. "I am very sorry to hear so my child. Your mother was a lovely human being."

**A lovely human being?** The words repeated in my head. She had been more than so, she had been the essence of goodness. A goddess in my eyes, a goddess that I'd taken for granted.

My body convulsed. My anger got to great, I could not control it. Lucifers words had sent my temper reeling over the edge and now I could only try to keep it in check.

But god damn it hurt like a son of a bitch.

My muscles started spamming. The inside of my body twisting, the fire in me hurting myself. I managed to turn my head away from him, to the side. My body still wouldn't listen to me. It kept on hurting, this was a fight I couldn't afford to lose.

I always kept my powers at bay, making my human side take more place than my demon side. If my demon side took over, it meant that I had to feed, **immediately**. Since I never let my demon take over, I could manage without feeding off of someones life essence for a long time. And when I felt it as human, I could just take a little from someone, without killing them. If my demon took over now, I would have to kill.

The feeding would become to much for me and I wouldn't be able to stop myself, I would kill and I would enjoy it like a tasty wine.

"Stop fighting it my daughter. Let it take over," Lucifer told me. I kept on fighting. Refused to let go, wanting to, but refusing to.

Lucifer grabbed my throat and turned my head up towards him. His grip was loose, but I could tell that it would hurt if I tried to rob him from this moment.

His own eyes were glowing, his excitement showing. I screamed, a scream full of agony I was sure that both Lucifer and Canaan would feed of off it.

But they did not. Lucifer stroked my cheek with his thump, still holding my throat. "Child, stop fighting it. It will only hurt you more if you keep this on."

"No," I cried out just as another hit caught me on the inside.

"Stop this now," he commanded in a calm voice full of power. Inside, I felt myself losing the fight and giving into his words.

Please no, god please no I begged to myself. Don't let me become this.

But it was too late, the pain was going away and I could feel myself changing. My features changing, my voice and body too.

Lucifer smiled big and openly, a perfect smile of course. "Canaan come and look at her," his voice was full of pride and astonishment.

I could see Canaan kneeling beside Lucifers throne. His eyes widened. "She is exquisite my grace," he whispered, spellbound off my looks. "Her eyes, they are..."

"Perfect, just like the rest of her," Lucifer finished for him. Canaan nodded and kept on staring at me.

A new feeling overrode everything else. **Hunger**. I was so hungry, I needed something to eat, I had to have something.

My head kicked back with the new pain of needing to feed. "Everything is all right little one," Lucifer whispered with one hand behind my neck and the other one stroking my cheek. "Canaan, take her to feed and then bring her back to me. I have much to discuss with my daughter."

"Instantly my grace." Canaan lifted me up in his arms, the moment he touched my body I cried out, not from pain. It was something else I could not explain it. His touch sent little electric jolts throughout my whole body, almost making me moan out loud.

"Very good," I heard Lucifer say as he saw my reaction.

"Don't you worry love, I'll take care of you. Now and always," Canaan told me and walked me out of Lucifers presence.


	6. Demon hitting right

I felt the human with every sense I possessed, both my human and my demon senses. Nothing beyond that did any matter.

The life in the human was so beautiful and alluring that I had to have it. I needed that life in me **immediately**.

As I grabbed onto the poor human being, I felt no remorse what so ever. The only feeling in my body was satisfaction. I needed this, I've always wanted this. Even though I never wanted to admit it to myself. In this moment, I knew that this would be better than any feeling I've ever experienced.

Before I started, I placed the human straight in front off me. I didn't know where I was. It didn't matter if I was sitting on the floor, on a chair or wherever, I was fixated with the life force within my grip.

I located the force of life inside of the human, the beating heart. It was beating fast and hard, the human was scared. It only fed me more, making me want more.

As I drank the feelings I moaned. It felt so good to taste its fear on the tip of my tongue, feeling it travel up and down in my body. The warm feeling that usually came surrounded me, and I knew that I couldn't wait any longer.

This human was food, and I was a starving baby looking for my first meal in life. I needed all I could get. And this human was a strong one, I could tell by its feelings.

I started drinking its life, I heard the human gasp in surprise. I wasn't sure if it hurt to have me feed or not.

But in the moment its life touched me, my body started to shake all over. I was so starved that this first bite left me dumbstruck.

When I felt two arms around me, I tried to defend myself. To make the person go away. I didn't have a chance.

It was Canaan, I couldn't even bring myself to remember him being here with me. But since I didn't even know where I was myself I let it go.

"Keep on going. You want this, you **need** this," he whispered softly in my ear while he placed soft kisses on the side of my neck.

It was as if I had needed the pep-talk, just as the words left his mouth I began feeding with a new found appetite. A frenzy of sorts.

Canaan laughed darkly, with that mesmerizing voice of his. "That's right little one, take everything."

And I did, I took everything I could. In the end, the human just relaxed and found peace with the thought of dying. I could feel its mind, I was in it, poking and looking around. In the back of my head, I could feel Canaan, still kissing me, now caressing me over my body.

I consumed the last of the human and let out a scream of pleasure. I could **feel** the strength returning to me, making me complete. Letting me be the creature that I was born to be.

When I returned to my own self I was leaning back against Canaan. I was sitting on the floor in a bedroom, the walls were just the same as they had been in Lucifers throne room.

There was a bed, a table and chair, nothing more. The human, a man was laying lifeless on the hard and cold marble floor in front off me.

Strangest was, I didn't feel regret. I didn't feel sorry for the human. I needed this to stay alive, just as humans needed meat. I decided that humans were from now on my meat.

Starting from this day I would never trap myself in that claustrophobic shell that I called being human, this was me.

A better me, a creature that I both wanted and felt need to be. It felt like I understood everything in this very moment, all problems I had ever had vanished in this second. My eyes were for once open and I could see everything that had slipped my sight before. I could be a demon and still keep myself from being evil.

Canaans hands were traveling and exploring my body. I tried keeping my moan from slipping out when I felt one of his hands going south, and I failed horribly. A sound came out, it sounded more like a pathetic weep than a moan and I hated my guts for giving him that.

He laughed darkly and took it as a sign to keep on going. It felt so good that I just forgot to stop him. An orgasm after feeding like that? Hell fucking yeah, I was **totally** up for it!

His hand slipped into my pants and through my panties, this time my moan came out as a full sound that he fed of entirely. He started stroking me and I arched my hips up and met his fingers. A erotic purr came off of his lips, right into my ear. "Are we hungry for more little one?" he asked while one of his fingers slipped into me.

I was already so wet and ready for him that it didn't take long before he added another finger inside of me, I gasped and started riding his fingers. I earned a growl from him just before he teleported himself in front off me and pushed me down on the floor. I whimpered and arched my body up against him.

There was fire in his eyes, and I knew that there would be in mine too. Even if he hadn't driven me that hard, I'd never been so horny in my whole life. I felt like a teenage kid hunting for pussy. But I just couldn't control this need, it was a dark mystical feeling that I had yet to explore.

My mind knew that this was a very, **very** bad idea. But my body was screaming for a release of this kind. I wanted to seize control of this moment, to stop this kind of madness that had me in possession for now, but I was left in the mist of my lust, a mist that I could not yet see through.

He kissed me with such passion I was left without air in my lungs. I grabbed onto his neck and pulled him down on top of me, kissing him desperately.

I really detested myself, this was the first time ever that I'd been the one asking for sex. No, not asking, **pleading** for it. And it disgusted me so much that I woke up from my frenzy after feeding and killing the human man.

Canaans fingers found my core again and I screamed out loud. He was excellent, magnificent. Not that I'd expected anything else from him. But never in this kind of way, he was drilling me hard. Never stopping, going after that orgasm that was lurking inside of me.

My hair was pulled back roughly by his other hand, he attacked my neck. Not with kisses, by the bite of a lover and in that moment I lost myself in the sensation of him.


	7. Compulsion

After I was done riding the last pulls of my orgasm I found back to myself.

I was clinging onto Canaans neck, holding on for dear life. And I panicked. I could feel Canaan wanting to go hot and heavy with me and I wasn't ready to go there.

I just decided two seconds ago that I could be a demon without being a son of a bitch. That didn't mean that I wanted a real demon inside of me the second after. Shit no, especially not Lucifers left hand or whatever the fuck he was to him.

Panic ran through my body and my defenses rose up to meet the threat. The power that was building up inside of me was incredible. Outstanding! I already knew that I had to be stronger in my true form, but this beat even my wildest dreams.

It was like fire, lightning, the wind, the rain and electricity at the same time. Like the earth was mine to command because I knew that with my powers I would be able to take over the world as a fucking forever lasting dictator.

My body was dancing inside, my new powers stretching from sleeping for so many years. After twenty four years they were more than ready to take place and dominate.

Canaan was unknowing of my new revelation, still so hung up in being horny that he didn't even understand that my body language changed. He started to take off his clothes and I almost changed my mind when I saw his body.

He was fantastic! Like a sculpture. His body was lean and well built. Just like an athlete, a hell of a lot sexier than any normal athlete but still. He was beautiful and I really, really, **really** wanted to molest his body in that very second. I stopped my hands from touching him, and I could see a small frown starting to take form in his perfect skin.

"Canaan," I said with a soft voice full of compulsion. I knew that it worked on humans, going into their brains and making them do all of my wishes. Canaans eyes looked confused and disoriented when he looked back at me. He knew what I was doing and I could see in his eyes that he no longer had any power over himself. I could sense the fog in his mind, my influence making him forget what he really wanted instead. He tried shaking it off, turning his head and inhaling sharp. I could feel my fog getting weaker by the seconds, and I refused to loose my footing.

"Canaan," I once again said with the sweetest voice I could handle without throwing up all over myself. "Take me to Lucifer, we're done here, aren't we?"

He shook his head fast in frustration and tried to win over me, but I was to deep in for him to get rid of me. The sound that came out from him was a tortured one full och pain.

His eyes met mine, they were glowing red. His anger was all over the room but it didn't help him at all. I still had him in my hands and he knew it. I gave him a small smile just to tease him. The smile was successful, his eyes started to glow even more and his mouth set in a tight line on his beautiful face.

"Please don't frown, you look better without it." He immediately stopped with his face gestures and kept his face still. "Now, take me to Lucifer, I wont ask again," I said with an extra drop of power in my voice. It sent him up from the floor, shirtless. His hand shot out and pulled me up from the floor before he went to the door and waited for me to follow.

Once again, I smiled behind his back. These new powers were more than amazing, they were funny and perfect a dangerous combination for someone with such a sick twisted head for humor as I had.

Canaan looked back at me with clear eyes, that set me off guard. I wasn't sure if he had a choice of his own or if I was calling the shots. "Look forward, I don't want you to walk into a wall." His head whipped forward and he didn't try to get a look at me after that.

We were walking through a big corridor that had doors every now and then, suggesting that the rooms in hell were indeed big and comfy.

The walls were black, and looked rough as hell. As if they'd been cut out of a mountain and some lazy ass motherfucker had left the sharp edges there. There were torches all over the walls, making the corridor feel warm and cozy if you closed you eyes and thought happy thoughts.

I could sense that we were close to Lucifer, because my skin started to tingle. Nothing erotic about it, no. This tingle had nothing in common to the ones that Canaan had given me before. It felt as if my powers knew that this was my sire and somehow I had to obey the one that had given me these lovely powers.

The corridor split into three different ways, keep on going forward, left or right. A quick glance told me we were going right. The doors to the room were massive, in fact they looked clumsy and so out of place I raised by eyebrow while looking at it.

But of course Lucifer had to show everyone that he was the big boss, yeah...newsflash! Everyone already knew, give it a break.

Canaan stopped just in front of the massive wooden doors. He didn't look back at me or anything just stood there as a retard. "Well, what are you waiting for? Open the god damned doors!" I told him with a stern voice. It was easy to tell that my command displeased him, but it pleased me and I refused to tell him a second time. I decided to try out another one off my new powers.

I felt the electricity building up in me, almost like a lightning was charging power and then hitting ground. When I felt that I had the lightning in my hand, waiting to shoot out of my body I released it into the Canaans back.

The results?

It amazed even me, the second I let go of my lightning it flew out of my hand faster then I could ever have imagined and hit Canaans back with a speed that sent him straight into the doors. The impact of the crash opened the doors, Canaan was lying on the floor, moaning in pain when I walked in.

Lucifer was sitting behind a desk oddly enough when I looked at him. He looked amused and a bit surprised to see me in his room, but the big open smile he gave me showed how impressed he had to be with me.

As I walked past Canaan I looked down at him. "Leave, and close the doors behind you," I said with a cold voice with more compulsion then I'd used on him before. He shot to his feet and ran to the doors, closing them and once again trapping me inside with the devil himself.

"You are a beautiful demon my child," he said in a dark voice and bowed a little with his head. It left me dumbstruck.

I had imagined Lucifer many times and wondered how he was. But I never actually thought that I would stand before him, much less talk to him, or get a compliment from his lips.

The floor on the other side of the desk (the side I was standing on) started to shake a little. I was left standing in the middle of the room where Canaan just faceplanted in.

I looked up in Lucifers eyes and tried to see what he was doing. After another couple of seconds I could see a chair taking form on the other side of the desk.

A chair of bones.

There were skeletons everywhere that was tying each other together and trying to give me a chair worth sitting in. The skeleton chair didn't bother me at all, and I wondered if it would have bothered me if I still would have been in my human shell.

I shook the thought away quickly. Realizing that it had not bothered me in the beginning when I had seen what kind of throne Lucifer sat in.

Bones was nothing compared to other things I had already seen.

Just as the chair was done modifying itself Lucifer and I still had eye contact and neither one of us seemed eager to look away and let the other person win this quiet competition.

"You wanted to talk, so talk. But I leave when I want to, that is my condition," I said with a kind of steady voice. I already knew that I wasn't as tough as I usually tried.

He gave me a small laugh that warmed my insides in a familiar way, like I've heard this laugh over and over before.

"As you wish little one. Please, sit," he said and pointed his hand out to the chair. "We have a lot to talk about and I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

I started walking across the room, when I reached the chair it moved on its own. It caught me off guard, but I didn't let it scare me away. Instead, I sat down and stared into my fathers eyes. "Start talking." His eyes started to glow and his smile was set into place. "My pleasure, little one."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all little monsters!<strong>

**As previously said, the more you talk the more you get, so don't be shy I don't bite...  
><strong>

**And yes, ofc, I am a total bitch. But you'll have to wait a little more until it gets nasty for real. Inspire me and I will quench your thirs for something dark and twisted.  
><strong>

**Yours truly, Antche.  
><strong>


	8. I Gain You

"I have been waiting for you to come and see me my child," he started off, still holding eye contact. I only nodded and wanted for him to go on so I could get moving from this place. Being here, in hell I presumed, didn't give me the creeps as it should have. When I first came here, it had spooked me a little. Especially seeing my father.

Now?

I was as comfortable here as I would be in my own apartment. Somehow being in the presence of my father gave me a feeling off belonging that I hadn't felt before. I was safe with him, and somewhere inside me I knew that he cared for me.

At least it felt like that. I had his blood pumping in me and I was positive that I could feel something, maybe not love. But I already knew that he would go to great lengths to keep me safe and satisfied.

"I am however deeply sorry over the circumstances. Your mother was a good woman and a good human being." I arched a brow at him and saw his amusement reflex in his eyes. "Little demon, I've been trying to reach you for the past twenty four years. But your mother succeeded with keeping you hidden."

"For twenty four years? Please don't tell me to believe that," I answered, interrupting him. I could tell that my sudden words were off mixed feelings for him. He was definitely not used to being interrupted or questioned. It was easy to tell that it irritated him, at the same time he seemed to show me the same patience that you would have with a small child. I was still not sure whether or not I liked being treated that way.

"Time passes differently here than on earth little one. You might have been down here for a week for all you know and you wouldn't realize it before you went back to earth," he answered easily with a mocking smile on his lips.

"Interesting," I said with no trace of enthusiasm in my voice. "Enlighten me the, how come you're able to know how old I am if time is different here. For all **you** know I could be twelve," I said with an obedient voice and leaned back into my chair with a smock smile.

He gave me an open smile and I was positive that I sounded like a four year old to his ancient ears. What made me glad was the fact that all of my questions didn't seem to bother him at all. "You are of my blood child, never forget that. I will always know you. Even if you are up on earth for eighty years your blood will give me all the information I will need." He leaned forward in his chair and easily put his elbows up in the desk. "Your mother kept on switching locations all of the time, which made it incredibly hard for my underlings to locate you. It took me some time to find you after she died yes," he said with a nod off the head as if he was thinking back to all of the times he tried finding me. "But I did and now that you are here I am thrilled to be looking at you little one."

"What do you want from me?" I asked in true confusion. I always believed my mother when she told me that my father wouldn't feel any love or curiousness about me or my life. It was hard sitting next to him and hear him talk about me as something precious.

"You are **my daughter**," he said as if those few words would explain everything about this situation. I kept on looking at him with a brow raised. He let a sigh and shook his head a little. "I want to be a part of you life, you might believe me or not. But I do feel love for you my child. You are my only daughter and I want to keep you safe. Children are meant to have caring parents, correct?" he asked me with a warm voice. My voice would betray me if I tried to say anything, so I nodded and kept on looking into his eyes. "I am you caring parent my beautiful demon. You may not want me or you may. But I will care for you when you need me to, and when you do not. That is a fathers duty."

"What's the catch?" I asked with a voice dripping with poison. Everybody wanted something and I wanted to know what my father, Lucifer was up to. I refused to be a pawn in his game of chess.

"Catch?" he asked with difficulty, almost as if he didn't know the meaning of the word.

"Yes," I hissed. "What do you gain from being my loving parent. What do you want from me?" the feelings in my voice was threatening to take over. Fury was running throughout my whole body. I didn't sign up for this mission. I never asked him for anything and I was damned sure to make him understand that I owed him shit.

"I gain you child. You mothers influence seems to have clouded your mind. You have heard her words for your whole life, I can tell that she told you lies," he said with a nasty tone that I didn't appreciate.

"And what the fuck to you mean by lies?" I asked through clenched teethes. Making it hard for me to get the words out.

He stood up with such speed I had a hard time catching his movement. For one second, he was in his chair. Sitting relaxed and amused. In the next one he was bending over my chair, his face inches from mine and his eyes showing a pissed devil.

"Do you think that I would have looked for you if I did not want my child? I have been hunting for you since I knew you were conceived! And your mother made it very clear that I were never to see you for as long as she lived."

I cringed back into my chair and shook my head in disbelief. "You're lying!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "If your blood is so fucking strong inside of my body then why couldn't you find me?!"

He instantly backed off and made a ugly face. "There were some angelic interferes," he muttered under his breath. I sat still in my chair, this was clearly not a good time to bother his thoughts. He started walking around in the room, flipping his hands like I usually did when I got mad enough. And I could see his hands glowing, smell the smoke in the air and feel the heat like it was a fire from hell. "Your mother made a deal with an archangel. That is why I could not find you. My underlings have always been very close. But the angels magic made it impossible for me to reach you myself."

He looked at me with sincere eyes and all I could do was laugh. My reaction surprised him and he looked at me, demanding an answer with his glare without uttering a word. "You think that I should believe that an angel, a fucking **arch**angel helped my mom to keep me hidden from you?"

"It did," he hissed with fires dancing on the insides of his eyes. "Metatron is the angel of children my little one," he said with a calm voice that most certainly didn't fit with his body language. "Especially for the spiritual gifted," he said with a mocking voice and a face that fitted it. "When the archangel Metatron found out that your mother was expecting the child of Satan he wanted to make sure you did not get born. Instead, your mother struck a deal with him. She would make sure that you suppressed your demonic side which would prevent me from ever finding you. Which he agreed to. Angels are always weak when it comes to children even mine," he said with a voice full of anger.

When he looked back at me the fire in his eyes were gone, I now saw pure pain and anguish in his eyes. "You are my only daughter, I have always had sons, but you are the first female of my line little child. You must understand how special you are to me." He walked up to me and bent down by my chair so we were the same height. His eyes showed nothing but the truth, still I didn't dare trusting him. Demons could be very deceiving. "I have always cared for you child. I have always been looking for you, hoping that one day I would be able to see you. My love for you is the same as any other father would feel," he said as he bent forward and kissed my forehead. The second his lips touched me all of his feelings came crushing down on me like a great force of nature.

The love he felt for me was real, it was so strong that I could taste and smell it in the air. He cared more for me than any of his other children. And the sorrow he felt was so great that I could feel tears running down my cheeks. He had been searching for me since he knew that he would have me. The pain inside was overwhelming, he hadn't really cared for my mother. But he had loved her for giving birth to me.

I was a miracle in his eyes, more than a God. I was the ground that kept him up, the air he needed and the reason for many sleepless nights.

When his lips left my skin I could still taste all of his feelings, it felt like the barrier between us had been ripped away. And left was only honesty.

"Do you understand me now my child? I have always wanted you as my daughter and not as a subject. You are mine, and I will make sure you are treated as such." Tears were still running down from my eyes. I could only nod, I knew that my voice would be small and fragile if I tried to speak so much as a word.

"I want you to be a part off my life, so you can see that I am more than the rumors you have heard of me," he said as he touched my cheek with his hand. His hand did not feel as warm as it used to do, I frowned. There was no anger inside of me and I couldn't feel even a tingle of his hand on my face. "What is it child?" he asked me with a worried voice.

"Your hand." My voice was full of wonder. "Why isn't it warm as it always is," I asked with total confusion as I reached up and put my hand right above his.

His laugh was the best answer I was getting. But it warmed me from the inside out. It was so rich and full of feelings that I found myself smiling up at him.

"May I?" he asked hesitantly and reached his hand out. As I lowered my hand into his I had to keep myself from shaking. I didn't know what was happening and that was a first for me since I moved to New Orleans.

My father pulled me up from my chair and looked down at me. I haven't noticed how tall he was at first since this was the first time I stood beside him. I reached his shoulder, it contributed even more to make me feel like a child. "Do not be afraid little demon," his voice was assuring and I could feel my fear disappear with his words.

We walked to one of the walls, he placed me in front off him and laid his hands on my shoulders. "Just look." Water started to run down the wall, looking like a small waterfall against the black wall. It started to sparkle and I watched all the colors. It reminded me of a rainbow, only its beauty was so much more appealing. It began to take shape, a long oval shape that was as tall as my father and at least as broad as him.

I could now see that it was meant to be a mirror, its glass taking shape in the last couple of seconds. When I glanced closer I could see that it wasn't glass. It was the water, a perfect mirror, kept still.

When I saw my reflection I gasped, totally out of air. I stared at the demon in the mirror and gaped. It took me a couple of seconds before I could grasp the thought that it was me.

But there was no doubt when I saw the big red scared eyes that looked back at me. It was **my** eyes. This was the new **me**.

I tumbled back, grateful that my father stood behind me and caught me while I slumbered against his body. "This can't be me." My eyes were the feature that shook me the most. The eyelashes that surrounded my eyes were much fuller than before. It looked as if I had fake lashes on, with a lot of mascara on. Instead of the green that I had seen my whole live, I now saw the same red colors like Lucifer possessed.

He kept quiet behind me, just holding me in place since I was still in shock. I wasn't sure if my legs would carry my weight for now. So I trusted him completely to hold me up through this mental breakdown.

My face was the same, it was just refined. I no longer had any flaws. The little scars that I had had in my face before was replaced with silky smooth skin that had no trace of deformation. My facial features was much stronger, still not in a masculine was like my father or Canaans, more like Sarelle. A true beauty that even I found astonishing.

The only thing that hadn't changed about me was my height. Or at least I thought so. I wouldn't be sure until I measured myself. My body was more like a woman. My breasts were bigger, and curved in a way that I had to admire a long time before I could keep on looking. Never in my life had I ever worn a bra, looking at the seize of them now I guessed that any human would have to. My demon genes kept me from ever needing anything to make me look better than I already did.

I could tell that my legs were thinner, smoother and a lot more model looking than before, even better than any models. The same with my thighs, I was skinnier now. But I still had every curve that any woman would ever need.

With shaking hands I reached to the hem of my shirt and pulled it up. Seeing my stomach made me smile. There were little traces of abs there, betraying that I was indeed fit without over killing it. My hair was also longer. It went down to my waist. A full mane of silk raven black hair. I ran my hand through my hair and wasn't sure what was softer. My hair or my own hand. My skin was just like the rest of me.

Perfect.

"What does this mean for me now?" I asked in a small voice and got astonished when I heard the musical hilt in it. I couldn't understand how it slipped my mind before. But I heard it now. It wasn't a dark or a light voice. A mix in between with a seductive tone in it that contributed to the music in it. I laughed out loud and was delighted when I heard that my laugh was just as beautiful as my fathers was.

He joined me in my laugh and hugged my waist. "My beautiful child. There has never been a creature as winsome as you. I am proud to me your father. I now see that all of my efforts to conceive a daughter has finally paid of. You are perfect," he said with so much love it warmed me from inside out, making me glow in response.

"How strong am I now?"

"As strong as any other full breed demon," came the answer with an easy tone. I raised my eyebrows and nodded my head in astonishment. "If someone teaches you what you need to know I believe that you will have more power than your brothers. They say they are the strongest after me."

"My brothers," I whispered under my breath. Not believing that I had a family. Not only a father, but at least **two** brothers.

"Yes my child. I will make sure that you meet them as soon as possible."

After standing and staring at my own reflection everything came bouncing back at me. How I'd left the club, fighting with a demon. To my new appearance, my mothers lies, my new powers and last, my father and brothers. Right now, it was to much for me to take in.

"Do not worry daughter mine. We have all the time in the world," my father said on cue as if he had read my mind. Maybe he had or he simple tasted my feelings in the air. Since I suspected that they laid as a thick fog in the room. "I understand that you need to think about things. Get back to your underlings. Call on me when you are ready and you shall come back and meet the rest of your family."

I met his eyes in the mirror and saw total pride seeping out of his eyes. "Thank you, father." He shone with happiness and kissed my cheek.

"I need you to take Canaan with you." I was about to open my mouth and protest when he quickly cut me off. "This is not negotiable child. As long as you are not fully into you powers I will not leave you unprotected. And that is final." I could tell by his tone that the argument was lost, because to him there had never existed anything else than his wish. I wanted to scream at him and curse him for giving me a babysitter but deep down I somehow knew that he was right.

"Fine," I spat.

"That's my child," he said and playfully nipped my cheek with his fingers. "Canaan!" he roared and the demon appeared seconds after that. "You will guard her with your life."

He turned me towards him and kissed my cheek, it was the last words and the last touch he gave me before I could feel my body being released.

When I looked again I was in my club. I had no idea what day it was or what time. I guessed that the club was about to open in an hour or two. When my underlings saw me they immediately dropped to their knees and touched the floor with their foreheads.

"Mistress," they all said in union and I could feel myself smile when I heard Canaans voice within the other whispers.


	9. Homecoming Party

"You may stand," I told them calmly while I felt my lips draw into a smile when I heard the new musical hilt of my voice. No wonder demons found themselves above any other creature. It was hard not to fall in love with yourself with all these new attributes.

All of my subjects in the club slowly raised to their feet and started gaping at me. Some of them were watching me openly, others tried to watch me through their hair.

Sarelle was the first to actually open her mouth. "Mistress," was everything she whispered before her eyes fell to the floor, showing her submit, the other ones following her eyes to the floor.

With my new eyes, I saw Sarelle for real. Her red hair looked alive, like it was swimming around her face and framing it. Making her look even more beautiful than before. Her eyes looked exactly like crystals, glowing from the inside out with the red inside of them shining like a fire, just like her amazing hair. When she took a hesitant step towards me, she moved like an exotic animal. With the threat that she could pounce at any second.

"My beautiful Sarelle." I went up and greeted her, grasping her hands in mine. Our eyes locked and I could see how worried she had been for me. The air was full of her affections and it brought the smile back to my face.

My head moved in and I was kissing her lips gently. Her lips was as soft as my own was, creating a delicious friction between them when both of us started to move them slowly. I was showing her that her affections were indeed lovely too be feeding from. I let my own feelings be shown towards her.

The pride I felt for her was sipping out off my body, I let my tongue find her own , when all of it hit her she gasped in surprise but kept her lips firmly on mine, as if she refused to let me go. She started feeding gently from my emotions, from my love and care for her. Tears were soon running down her cheeks, betraying her happiness and the sorrow that she'd felt for my absence. The calmness she now felt with me back was astonishing. Everything had started to fall apart with me missing, and she now wept openly. She was welcoming me back, while begging me to never leave them again.

I ended the kiss, but kept our heads close together, cradling her head in my hands. I made sure she kept on devouring my emotions. It was important for me to keep her full, I could tell that she was starved. Being caught up in my disappearance she had forgot about herself. Her only focus had been to get me back. She didn't have to open her mouth to tell me these things, I could tell from her emotions, rolling of off her like a great wave. Exhaustion replacing the tightness that had been roaming in her body. Her muscles began to relax, and I could feel the tension moving away.

She stopped feeding, probably thinking that I couldn't take more of it. But I didn't even feel a bit tired, I knew that I could feed her and probably all of my underlings in the room without needing to feed myself. Well maybe except from Canaan. He was as strong as me. Making it impossible for me too keep him sated without him killing me.

I pushed against her barriers, forcing it upon her, feeling like a mother that was forcing her child to eat I kept going on. Sarelles eyes started to glow, giving away more space for the red in them then the green. I gave her an encouragement smile telling her to keep on. She looked genuine surprised but did as she was told.

She ate, with grate appetite, and I kept my hands on her head, now cradling her head on my chest, hugging her tightly against myself.

When she moaned in satisfaction I released her and kept on looking at her. "You are indeed a beautiful creature my love," I told her with a warm voice, giving away my love in that sentence.

She stood up, at my side. Looking at me with total adoration in her eyes. When I glanced at my other underlings I could tell that the others were following her example.

"Now children," I began, with mischief screaming in my voice. "I believe that we have some matters to discuss. First is that we're going to make some changes in this club." Murmurs began to pass through the lines of underlings I had.

To show them how intolerant my new self was I opened my mouth. "**Silence**," was the word that came out, full off compulsion but yet calm. The club became utterly peaceful, as quiet as a grave but still with "condemned souls" in it. "Mommas tired and she would appreciate some silence, since I just got home."

I had no idea where my new "rule" came from but it felt totally right to me. "I will no longer tolerate humans within these walls except if they are here to be food. They have outstayed their visit and I am tired of those filthy bastards," I said hearing the anger in my own voice, feeling my hands growing hotter by the minute. "And now, secondly. Where the fuck is the rest of you?" As soon as the words were out I could feel flames running on my hands. They were growing fast, licking every inch of my hands up to my elbows. Showing my fury. I knew that fire was dancing in my eyes, I could sense my subjects fear like a sweet perfume in the air.

They all fell to their knees instantly. "Some of them are out searching for you mistress, we don't know where the others are," Stayne was the one that answered with a hesitant voice.

I went up to him and grasped my hand around his chin forcing him to look up on me. I didn't let my fire burn him. I realized that he was to precious to me. Just like Sarelle was. They were part of my family and I couldn't bring myself to hurt either of them.

"Then my love, you will bring the loyal back. And you will force the other ones back to me and they will answer to their crimes. Bring three of you own choice with you," I finished with a smile. He matched my smile with his own, showing me what beauty he also possessed. "Of course mistress," he said before he and the others transported themselves away from my grasp.

"We have work to do children. We have to make sure the traitors feel welcome when they come back home," I told the other ones and smiled. They bowed with their heads in union, and all smiled back at me.

I could feel hands on my hips, Canaan. "You are perfect. Worthy of your fathers legacy and it will be an honor to serve under you mistress." He kissed me on my neck and I could feel how hot his lips was on my skin. Telling me just how much he wanted me.

"You will work for your place Canaan," was all I said as I met his blood red eyes. He met my eyes with mischief and quickly kissed my lips.

My underlings all drew breath and stared at him, almost like they just saw him. "My friends, this is Canaan, my fathers right hand. He will be working with us for a while." Was all I said before I slammed an electric bolt into his abdomen, showing him just how badass I now was. The gasps from my underlings was louder this time, all I could to was smile when he hit the wall.


	10. Feel

**Just wanted to thank you guys for all the positive feedback. From the reviews to the pm, well yeah... thanks**

* * *

><p>"That actually hurt," Canaan grumbled while he touched his chest in a circling movement. I couldn't help myself, I followed his hand moving in those slow circles, trapped in the motion. He started to breath slowly, with long breaths. His chest became bigger, and I could tell that he was flexing his muscles intentionally and rubbing his chest with fiercer movements. I had to admire the way his body looked, it was everything a woman could ever ask for. And it did not matter what race you were. Vampires, demons, angels or humans, they would <strong>all<strong> fall for his charms. Because it was deadly.

All I could see when I looked at him now was **pure** **sex. **And it didn't help that my libido decided to pop up and say **helloooo!**

When pure lust hit my nostrils I stopped staring and met his eyes instead. They were glowing red, like they always did when he was too excited. "_Don't be shy_," came as a whisper inside of my head.

I remembered that I could have had my hands roaming all over that gorgeous body, I could have possessed him before. But now that I saw how much he wanted me I loved playing this game. Giving him seconds of my attention, giving him as little as possible and then see him shine for that little time.

"_I am not shy little demon, I am just not interested,_" I answered with an amusing voice, using a new nickname.

His smile became bigger on his to handsome face, showing me yet another beautiful side of him. "_We both know that that is a lie. Why do you insist on continuing this torture when we could end it in a way we both would enjoy?_"

I turned my back to him and walked away, swinging my hips more freely then I usually would have done. I was about to go and talk to Sarelle before I answered him. "_Lie or not, I will not fuck you Canaan._"

"_Yet,_" he added with a smug voice. I only shook my head and sat down at my usual table with Sarelle next to me.

"I need to know what happened."

She nodded and took a deep breath before she looked down into the table. "When you disappeared we had no idea what happened. Some said that they saw you die and some said that you were surrounded by flames and was fighting with the demon."

"**Sarelle**," I hissed in a irritated voice, using compulsion to urge her on with her story.

"Right...," and then came a pause. "The loyal ones stood on my side, since I am your second. They all backed me up and said that I was now the queen of this bar and that I called the shots until you were back. But some of the others decided that they wanted to be on their own instead. We fought, and we lost four from our side."

Guilt was all around her, masking her own delicious fragrance. She usually smelled like wild flowers, and I always enjoyed her smell. This one did not suit her at all.

"There is nothing you could have done my love. We will punish the other ones. And I will make sure that they suffer for what they did to you," I touched her hand across the table and squeezed it tight. It was my way to try to reassure her that I was not mad.

At first and didn't seem to make any difference, she kept on looking down into the table. No doubt in my mind, playing back the battlefield that went down. After a while she met my gaze and gave me a weak smile. "I never understood how you always got everything together. I guess that some demons are just born into greatness," she said with an amazed voice.

"You did just fine Sarelle," I told her with a firm voice, giving no room for any arguing. "Now, I will make sure that the demons in New Orleans can feel that I am back," my voice was so confident Sarelle actually gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face. I leaned back into my chair, rocking it so I hit the wall behind me. My hands looked behind my head and I closed my eyes with a smile.

I did the same thing I had done just a couple of days ago in the club, I let the leash on my powers go. There was no saying on how far my powers would stretch now, but I knew that I was anxious to try.

Every demon in the club was in my "inner sight" I could feel all of them, taste their feelings, read them like an open book. I could easily see which one of them was the strongest and the weakest, something I couldn't to before. Another thing that was also new was that I could feel what they were feeling if I wanted to.

Canaan was right in front of me, on the other side of the club. His aura was bright, shining like the sun. And god he was horny, he just wanted to jump me right where I was sitting. I was more beautiful to him then any other creature. I could see him imagining me and him inside of his room in hell, I was laying on the bed, naked and waiting for him. My eyes was looking up at him, pleading for him to take me, to make me his.

That was when I stopped looking into his head, I could feel my own body responding and I had a feeling that Canaan was able to read me too if he wanted so. As much as I hated admitting it the demon had some sort of affect on me.

Sexual? Hell yes. Somehow I already knew that I had to watch my back when it came to him. And I absolutely knew that if I let him in, crushed the walls that I'd built to keep me safe it would be my endgame. There was no saying to where all this information came from, call it instinct.

As a predator I recognized my equals, and he was most definitely a player to remember. Just as I had that thought in my head he lifted his gaze to mine. Even though my eyes was closed he met them and he saw me.

I felt invisible fingers touching me, graciously sliding along my side. The touch was light as a feather but it sent a warm rush throughout my whole body. Turning me away from my mission.

Even though I knew that Canaan was across the room I felt him just in front of me, saw him standing there, still with my eyes closed. He was looming above me, breathing down my neck and caressing my body. The feeling was more than anything I'd ever experienced, the intimacy that those moments gave me was a whole lot of more than anything I ever thought was possible.

His breath came closer and then I felt his face at my neck. He was caressing me, with the sweetest intentions. It felt like he was cuddling with me, his breath was right beside my ear, and I breathed in hard. Having him so close while he was so far away was very misleading.

Canaans hand came up on the other side of my neck, it was quickly followed by the most innocent kiss someone had ever given me. His lips touched my cheek and he lingered there before all of it went away.

His touch, his breath and his affections were abruptly gone. When I tried reading him again I hit a wall, he'd already closed himself and his mind was like a fortress. After a lot of trying to trick him into opening up again I understood what he was playing at and wanted to smack myself for giving into him.

We'd just had another round in our "game" and I'd just lost terribly. He had given me seconds of his attention, enough to wake my curiosity and then he stopped. Just the way I had. And this time I had been the one begging for more.

Irritated I continued. And I cursed Canaans sires through my whole journey.

I became more and more astonished with how strong I was. All demons in New Orleans had always been able to feel me. Since I had been able to stretch out to all of them before. This was not however even possible in my wildest dreams.

Every demon in America was right under my eyes, and I could feel that all of them were responding to my call. Even though I hadn't called them to me I knew that all demons could feel where I was and most importantly, who I was.

There was no way of stopping the self smug smile that I knew would be spread across my face. And there was no way of stopping me from trying something new.

What I did was to try to "locate" all other dark creatures just to see how broad my new net was. I could easily get contact with the vampires that I knew.

Jace was the first one I could "see". I tried reaching for Krator, but I came up short. I had much difficulty to reach him. And I had no idea what that meant. Maybe it was because I fucked Jace. All that I knew was that I had some seriously big questions for Canaan after my session.

I kept on trying to reach other ones, when I felt an odd pulling into my chest. It felt so strange, it was like cramps on the inside of my chest.

My hand quickly came up to my abdomen and I rubbed it. I tried to dismiss the feeling and keep on trying to reach the werewolves. But it didn't stop at all, it was the opposite.

The feeling became so great that I had to clench my jaw together. Out of nowhere my whole body convulsed, and I was about to hit the floor if Canaan hadn't caught me. It hurt like a son of a bitch and I couldn't stop the sound of pain that slipped through my lips.

Pain was rooted deep inside of my chest when I followed it. With my inner sight I tried to locate the source of the pain, even though it was starting to fade.

I couldn't let it go, I needed to know what this was. Canaans voice was right by my ear and I could feel him trying to get inside of my head. I had zero chance to concentrate while he was pounding outside the gates like a madman.

The second I let Canaan into my head he stopped with all the struggling. I could feel him understanding my strange pains, he knew to well what this was.

He took over inside of my mind, and I tried so hard not to struggle against it. Because I knew for sure that he was trying to help me. But he was seriously mindfucking me.

When I finally let go the pain in my chest was almost gone. Inside of my head I could see Stayne fading in front of my eyes.

Stayne was on his stomach, in a big pool of blood, and I could see his aura fading with every breath he took. He tried getting up, or get the energy he needed to teleport himself away but he was to weak to do either.

A foot connected to his ribcage and I felt the impact like it would have been on myself. "This should send the bitch a message," came from one of the attackers.

"Yeah, now that one of her precious little pets has died she might reconsidering our punishment," was quickly followed. There was a booming laughter from all of them.

Stayne was dying and all I could think of was that I was letting another one of my family members die. Pain hit me when I thought of losing him. I had never known just how much I loved the closest of my underlings. When I had come back from my father I understood how much I needed them to work, both psychically and emotionally.

When my mother died I made a promise to myself to not let people into my heart. Cause they could all die and leave me. What I hadn't figured out until now was that Stayne, Sarelle, Jace and Krator was already there-inside of my heart and I was not losing any of them like I had with my mother. This time I would fight to keep the ones that I held dear to my heart. I would make sure they were safe or die trying to.

With my new found pain came rage, and it would be followed up my a big fucking bang.


	11. Suffer They Will

I opened my eyes and saw that I was laying in Canaans arms. He looked down at me with a sad look in his eyes, already telling me that he'd felt this feeling before. And also that he'd lost someone because he hadn't known what had happened. "Follow me," was all I said before I located where my precious Stayne was.

All I could think of was me losing him. It would hurt almost as much as my mothers death had. I did absolutely not feel that way about all of my subordinates, but the ones I lived with in the club were different.

I'd lived with them for the past couple of years. And even though I hadn't understood it myself we were a family. Sure, a dysfunctional and retarded family, but as the leader I felt like a mother towards them. Even though it sounded idiotic since I'd already slept with one of my roommates.

Losing one of them would be losing another one of my family members, and it would be more than I could take for the time being. Especially with everything else going on. It would just be wrong, unfair and cruel to lose them when I'd already lost so much in my life.

For once it felt like I belonged, I had finally found my place in life. With a loving father that I had not even known existed, and brothers that I still had not met. But my life felt good now, and I was damned sure to make it stay that way.

A second later I reached Stayne. And my heart froze in that second, I couldn't feel anything from him. There was no life inside of his body. It was more than enough too make me panic, the same feelings that had gone through me the day my mother was murdered came back in a rush.

My despair was twice as strong now then it had been that day, my feelings were greater now with the new me. Pain hit me from the inside out, taking form inside of me and making me hurt all over. And my grief was something everyone on this earth would suffer for. I refused to be alone in this misery, if I was hurting this much, so would everyone else.

I looked up at Staynes attackers and it was enough for me to lose control. They had been good underlings, all four off them that stood before me. And this betrayal was hurting me more than I thought was possible.

The four of them had all known how much time I had spent with my family and they knew firsthand how much I cared for them. They were demons that specialized with feelings. Which made it even easier for them to understand my feelings even though I hadn't had a single clue myself.

They could take over feelings and wrench them to something ugly and desperate. Which they had clearly done with me, through Stayne just as I had seen in my vision.

I could feel all of them getting ready to leave the second they saw me. I just relaxed and let go of my powers, following my instincts that were deeply rooted inside of me, instead of trying to control everything.

The air around them was starting to change, like it always did when you were about to teleport away. A small amount of electricity was starting to crack around all of them, hinting their departure before it happened.

I cut them of, understanding what my father had done to me in hell when I couldn't get away. I froze the air around them, just like the ice inside of me. Without the warmth in the air, there was no way for them to leave without me permitting it.

Demons were creatures of fire, playing with ice was something most of them didn't have any clue to protect themselves from. The only reason why I chose to paralyze them with ice was because I knew that none of them would be able to escape me, and ice could be just as tormenting as fire, maybe even worse in some case scenarios.

When my former underlings understood that they were indeed not escaping me they started to panic. Even though I hadn't started torturing them, they were already fearing the pain that they knew was coming.

"_Is he dead Canaan?"_ I feared the question more than anything else, and I hated myself for even taking the words in my mouth.

"_Not yet little one, but he is dangerously close to the edge. He is still lingering."_ His answer made my stomach turn.

"You claimed to have been sending me a message, consider me informed. Now **be still**" came out of my lips with a lot of compulsion before I froze the traitors the ground.

Fog started to run across the floor towards them, masking the true intent of my punishment. None of them could move and looked at the floor with big scared eyes, showing me their nervousness. My fog was no close and all of them started to squirm around to escape my order. But as I had expected, none of them could disobey me even though they wanted to. The fog touched their feet at the same time and I could hear the crack from the ice when it took form. It ran all over their legs, up to half their thighs. They screamed in union, but I didn't even enjoy the sound of their pain.

I threw myself at the floor and lifted Stayne up in my arms. "Please please please, wake up Stayne," was the ranter that came out my mouth even though I hadn't meant to say anything.

"You need to make him feed."

My gaze connected with Canaans and I knew by the look on his face that I had a desperate look on mine. His face became utterly surprised and he quickly followed me to the floor. "Let me do it, I will make sure he lives mistress." The look in his eyes told me that he would do anything for Stayne at this moment. It felt like Canaan knew that this loss of a friend would turn me inside out and back again.

I nodded once and had no other choice than to lay my trust into the demons hands. As I turned around to the other ones I felt pure fury inside of my veins. Just like a madness taking place instead. It was not enough for me to hurt them. I had to make it worse somehow. I had to make sure that they would suffer even in death.

A voice in my head cleared some of the anger inside of me, I heard to voice of my father. Soothing me, and calming me enough to listen to his words. "_Hurt them child, and murder them. I will make sure that they pay for this treachery now and always."_

"_How?"_ I asked hesitantly.

"_I am Lucifer. The only one that has access to the world beyond the living. And suffer they will, for as long as you wish it."_

The information made me smile. I could feel a tear rolling down my cheek. I did not even bother to swipe it away. This sorrow was because of someone I loved and it was my gratitude towards my father. I now knew that he was looking out for me, just as he said he would, when I needed it and when I did not. This was one of the times when I had needed him.

The four traitors were screaming in full agony, and their song was more beautiful than any other one I had ever heard.

I commanded my ice to move, and it followed instantly. It moved up on their thighs and I could feel it burning away the flesh on their bones with its coldness. The thought occurred, that the males would suffer more than the females with the ice when it connected to their genders. It made me smile through the tears that were now running down on my face. All of them were screaming so loud it was starting to hurt in my ears, but I kept on moving up to the middle of their waist and then stopping.

They were shaking from the pain and the chill, they were starting to get exhausted from the pain in their body. "You will die today. That is for sure, and you will suffer inside of the fires of hell. My father will personally take care off the four of you. Making it as uncomfortable for all of you, for the rest of eternity. I advice you to think of your crime."

One male and female stared too weep openly, with huge sobs that made me glad to hear. This was good, more than good. Fantastic, I was going to set an example of these four and show the rest of the world what happened if you went after my loved ones.

I went up to the first female and looked her in the eye, she was afraid. More so, she was terrified of me. "I wonder why you would disobey my if you feared me so much." I didn't wait for an answer. I simply put my hand on the top of her head and let my fire run loose inside of her body. She quickly turned on fire, but I made sure that the burning took time, and dragged out her misery to the fullest before she died. I didn't stay to watch the show I just continued to the next one. I did just the same to him as I had done to the female, and I did the same to the second male. Leaving one female left.

She looked obedient and she had a nasty smile on her face when I let my fire spread across her face. "You have no idea what is coming for you princess," was her last words.

"Neither have you," was my reply before she became ash right in front of my eyes.

When I turned around, Canaan had taken my place with Stayne in his arms. I sat down beside him and looked at him with worry running through my entire being.

Canaan met my eyes and sat up, no longer carrying Stayne in his arms, he was laying down in his lap instead and I demanded an explanation with my eyes. "There is nothing more I can do for him, if he wakes up he'll do so soon. If not," he stopped in the middle of his sentence. Like he refused to tell me the bad news.

I retook Stayne into my arms and hugged his body tight. "Wake up baby, please." I could hear my despair in my voice. But there was nothing I could do to hunt it away from me. Not before he woke up and showed me that he lived. I tried searching for his life inside of him, but all I could sense was Canaan instead.

After waiting for five minutes. Five minutes of rocking me and Stayne back and forth and talking sweetly to him, all of my hope ran out of my body. I looked at Canaan and asked for an answer, demanded that he explained this for me. But there was nothing more he could do. And the damage inside of me was making me more than desperate.

"Wake up god fucking damn it!" I yelled so loud that the sound echoed on the walls and bounced back at me like a slap in the face. "I fucking promise you Stayne I will go into hell and drag you the fuck back if you're to weak to do it yourself!" There was still no answer from Stayne, not even a little stir from him.

"I am sorry Kara," was Canaans contribution. And it made me even angrier. For someone else to admit that he wasn't here with me was even worse than admitting it to myself.

"Fuck you Canaan! Go fuck you hard you worthless piece of bastard," I cursed with fresh tears running like a wild river from my eyes. "Come back, just come back. Don't you leave me to," I once again pleaded against Staynes chest.

Nothing happened, not even a single muscle in his strong body moved. I held on to his lifeless body even more than before. Not understanding how this could have happened. This scene was so well known for me that it made me think of the last time I had sat like this.

Canaans hand touched my shoulder, and I had no energy to flinch away. Guilt was taking over, and shame followed easily. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have let you go. I am so sorry, so sorry," I managed to get through my tears. I replaced Stayne against me and looked down at his wonderful face for the last time.

Desperation once again took hold of me and I shook Stayne violently. "For fuck sakes, **wake the fuck up Stayne!**" the compulsion in my voice was enough to make an whole army do my command and it was my last resort.

Staynes eyes flew open and he took a shuddering breath while he clenched his fist into my shirt. My brain couldn't think. All I did was hug him as tight as I could. I held on to Stayne for dear life and kept on crying unto his neck.

After settling down, I felt Stayne crying into me as well, he was crying with great sobs. I had no idea why he cried, but I held him the whole time and caressed the back of his head and shoulders. "I will never let you go Stayne. I will come back for you every time," my voice was thick with tears but I could hear the warmth in it.

"I was so frightened," Stayne admitted with a weak and scared voice.

"Lets go home, where you belong."

Once again, I rearranged Stayne in my arms and carried him bridal style. He settled quickly into my arms and fell asleep.

Canaan was giving me suspicious looks, which I choose to ignore. Stayne was safe, my family was still intact and that was the only thing that mattered for now.

"We will start practicing your powers as soon as possible."

"Thank you," slipped out of my lips, not answering Canaans comment at all.

"For what princess?"

"For saving Stayne when I could not." I looked down at Stayne lying in my arms and felt new tears swell up. The happiness inside of me was overwhelming me, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Of course little one. I am here for you just as you are for Stayne."

I nodded in response and teleported back to the club. Instead of going down to the other ones I immediately came back to Staynes room, where I lay myself down with him in my arms and fell asleep.


	12. Execution

Bad dreams still haunted me.

Even though I had saved Stayne, even though he was safe in my arms I still thought about what could have happened. Have I not been in time. I didn't even wanna imagine how I would have felt or what I would have done if I had lost him.

I knew that I was dreaming, because the memory of saving Stayne was still so fresh in my mind I could taste all the feelings on my tongue.

The images in my mind was horrible, pure torture. Stayne was dying, all over again in my mind. And there was nothing I could do about it.

There was someone there with me, but the creatures body was cloaked in a thick frog. It didn't matter how much I squinted with eyes to try to see clearer. But I could sense that this foreign thing was mocking me. Taunting me with its presence, because it knew that I couldn't do anything about my situation.

I tried to ban this strange creature from my mind, but I failed. I didn't know how this was possible, but I could sense that this stranger, whoever it was were much more powerful than me. And it was staying in my dreams as long as it decided. I had no idea if this thing in my mind was a person I had come up with myself or if someone was invading my mind. I turned my gaze from this mystery, because I knew that I wouldn't find any answer to it.

Stayne was bleeding terribly, but he didn't make a sound. A single tear was rolling its way down on his cheek, and his mouth was set in a hard line. He was condemning me with his stare, his blue-green eyes were burning a whole through my heart. I tried, in my dream, I tried to apologize but it was all in vain.

I could easily see the pure hatred burning inside of his eyes, without breathing in to find out. And I wept, fresh tears stared to pour down without me even realizing it. It was hard to see anything through the flood of tears. But I thought that I saw Stayne smile at my pain. Just like he felt content with me feeling pain.

"Please stay with me," I pleaded with a broken voice.

"You don't deserve it."

I started to shake my head, horrified to even hear those words coming out of his mouth. "You don't mean that Stayne."

He only smiled broader and relaxed. The light in his eyes started to fade slowly, and I could see invisible hands closing in on him and carrying him away.

Even though I knew this was a dream I couldn't stop myself from shaking. I felt so alone, and I couldn't bear the thought of being on my own. Not matter how much I wanted to deny it.

Panic was closing in on me, and I could feel its grip starting to take place. I sat down on the ground and started pulling my hair and scream. This was unjust, even though I was the child of the devil, I didn't deserve this. Just before I started to hyperventilate something was pulling me up, keeping me from crashing down.

Before I even knew it, I was out from the bad dream. And for the first time since the dream started I lost the choked breath that had been hiding inside of me.

Hands were holding me, cradling me like a child. And I thought I heard someone sing, a lullaby I didn't recognize. Whatever it was I started to relax, the soothing hum in my head was starting to take over and I felt safe for the time being.

Without knowing what it was, I started to snuggle against it. I couldn't feel what it was, but it didn't matter right now. I was getting the sleep that I needed. It could easily have been that strange person in my dream, and I wouldn't even know. I stopped caring, and stopped thinking. And before I knew it I lost myself into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up later that evening, just in time for the night to start. I could already hear music being played at the club. There was a lot of heavy base in the music, and I was surprised to find that I'd slept through all the sounds. The walls were vibrating, and I hadn't even opened my eyes to see if they were moving yet.

I could feel Stayne just behind me. He was spooning me. And I was happy too feel that he had found enough energy in his sleep to hold me. I turned around, still with my eyes closed and snuggled deeper into his chest.

He was also waking up, but he did just like me. He snuggled closer, and took a firm grip around me and kept me tight against his chest.

The thing that was odd was Staynes chest. I'd always known that Stayne was fit, all demons were. But he felt a bit to fit. Something I had no idea of.

"Since when did you become this big?" I asked jokingly.

He laughed a bit at me. It seemed like he wasn't really awake yet. "I have always been like this little one," was the sleepy answer I got. I laughed a little and kept on snuggling into his chest.

Until I understood that it actually was Canaans chest. I knew that it had been his voice, but I was too scared to actually take a look.

Deep breaths...take deep breaths was all I told myself. I managed to push my discomfort away, and the slight panic that had come up. "Canaan?"

"Yes love?" he answered immediately.

"What the fuck!?" I screamed and jumped out of the bed. Canaan kept looking at me from the bed, laying on his side. And I didn't seem to bother him the slightest.

"**Explain yourself!**" I roared with compulsion.

He only looked at me and raised his eyebrow. Confusion must have shown in my face because he laughed. "Were you expecting me to fall to my knees and tell you why you were in my bed?"

He left me dumbstruck, something I wasn't used too. "Actually yes! How come you can.."

"Compulsion only works on lesser demons little one."

I was so confused I didn't even know what to say for a couple of heartbeats. But the confusion I felt inside helped me to find some anger inside of me. I hated surprises, that mean that I didn't have any power or control over the situation. This was a surprise. "Then how could I..."

"Use it on me before?" he interrupted.

"Stop fucking interrupting me you cunt," I warned with a deadly voice.

"Forgive me mistress," he answered with a deadly crooked smile. "But I already know what questions you want to ask me. You could use it on me before because I was unaware of your obvious talent for compulsion," he said with a smile and a quick shake of his head. "You caught me of guard and I wasn't prepared for your attack."

I stopped and only looked at him. "So I can't use it on you any longer?"

He gave me an open big smile. "Maybe some day. But not this day," he said and sat up on the bed. "And my little love, you were in my bed because you needed comfort. And I was the first person you came to think off."

I burst into laughter. "That is some serious bullshit my friend."

"But it is not," he reassured me with a big open smile and stood up in front of me. "You might not admit it yet, but your body needs me," he said and bit my neck.

Pleasure made me grab unto his bare shoulders. The same erotic purr that I'd heard before, once again came out of his lush lips. He kept stroking his head against my neck, and he held on even harder. His hand searched its way up my back and grabbed a fistful of my hair.

At first, he was gentle with his pulling but at the same second I felt his tongue slide across my neck his grip went from gentle to hard in an instant.

He was doing all I had ever wanted, and I wanted to weep from the treatment. But I refused to give into him on his own terms.

If, no when I slept with Canaan I wanted it to be because I wanted it. Not because I was to fired up to know anything else than him.

Somewhere inside I knew that being with Canaan would alter things. And I wanted to be sure with myself before I gave me up to anyone.

"Back off."

He stopped with his tongue in a mid stroke. But he didn't stand up straight. "What did you say precious? Because it sounded like you rejected me, again."

"Well, you heard right. That's exactly what I did."

He gave me a dark laugh. I had no idea why. I thought it was pretty obvious that I didn't want him. And I knew that if he took a deep breath he would be able to smell that I was not aroused. "I have grown tired of your games little one," he breathed against my neck.

"I don't see how that would be my problem," I answered offensive and pushed him away from me. He didn't seem to be affected from my push, because I was the one that had moved backwards. He was standing with his head bent down, just like he had a moment ago against me.

When he finally raised his head his eyes were burning. And I took a quick guess that it wasn't from desire. Fire was dancing, and I could feel his powers burning a whole through the air I was breathing. He was pissed, for real. And I knew, even if I didn't wanna admit it, that he was a lot stronger than I was. I stood no chance against him. And I had misjudged him before. I'd always known that he was strong. But the taste he was giving me now with the air thing was creeping me out. The burning sensation in the air made it as close as impossible for me to transport myself away. Because it felt like I would burst into flames the second I tried to use the air.

I backed up against the wall, hoping not to disturb the inner struggle he seemed to be having. His eyes were still on me, but it seemed as if he didn't really look. His eyes didn't follow me the way they usually did, they weren't focusing.

When I started moving against the wall I thought that I would make it through the door without crushing Canaans deep concentration. I looked at the door for a second and then kept on sliding across the wall.

This time I kept my eyes on Canaan, the air started to get worse and I took that as a very bad sign. Whatever was going on inside of the demon wasn't good and I wanted to be far away when he exploded.

"**Stand still**."

The second his voice reached my ears I knew I was fucked. Since I was pressed up against the wall there wasn't anything I could do.

For a few seconds I couldn't understand anything. But I felt violated when it finally hit me, compulsion. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. I was struggling with every ounce of power inside of me.

But there was a fog inside of my mind that was impossible to ignore or look away from. I was trying to reach for it, to grasp it and destroy it. The problem was that I was too weak. The feeling of knowing everything that was going on around you and not be able to do anything was excruciating. Especially because I knew that I did not master the kind of skill that Canaan did.

I was clearly not as badass as I thought. Canaan had already made me understand that once. But this second time was a hell of a lot scarier. Because right now, I was helpless, I could only look at him and speak my mind for the time being.

"Canaan," I started with a gentle voice.

He hushed me, and came forward. I only looked at him, something told me that I was doing wise holding my tongue.

When he stood just in front of me all he did was look. There was a look of curiosity in his eyes that I didn't like at all. "Tell me, little one. Why are you fighting so much when you know that you will lose?" his voice was deeper than it usually was and there was a slight accent when he talked. I had no idea what to answer him, because right now I didn't want to displease him. "Hm?" he prompted when I didn't answer.

I was still unsure what to say so I only glared at him and hoped that that was enough off an answer to him. Obviously, it wasn't. He came up to me and caressed my cheek with his soft hand. "I wonder how you came to be so stubborn. You are a true mystery, little one."

"Don't touch me," I said with my mouth in a hard line. I started to get frightened for real, and being cornered didn't work for me. Even though I knew that I wasn't in any situation to get offensive, that was exactly what started to happen.

He looked me straight in the eyes and gave me a grave look "I am the only one who is allowed to touch you," he almost growled.

"I can't remember giving you that privilege."

A sigh slipped out of his lips while he stroked his face against me. "Why can't you understand my love?"

"Understand what?" I immediately followed up with.

He kept his face against me so I couldn't see his face. But I could still hear the sadness in his voice. "In time you will see, you will realize." He then became utterly silent, like all life had ran straight out of him. It felt like he was an empty skin against me. And even thought I was fearful I felt sorry for him, somehow. "Are you afraid?"

"Should I be?" I was now glad that my body couldn't move, because I was positive that I would have started shaking.

"You have no reason to be scared of me."

I tried to nod, until I remembered that I was isolated inside myself. Then a thought hit me. "Are you afraid?" I asked back.

"Maybe I'm scared," he started and took a deep breath at my neck that left me with goosebumps. He made a sound that was a mix between a moan and a groan before he continued. "Because you mean more to me than any other creature. You are everything I think about, everything I want," he confessed without looking at me.

I lost all words. He was obviously not acting straight. That was for sure. I had never been in a situation like this before. So I actually had no idea what to tell a psychotic demon in a moment like this.

"Canaan, stop this," I whispered softly hoping that it would make him get back to normal.

His head snapped up so fast it startled the shit out off me. "Say that again!"

"I, ehm, stop this?" I stammered.

"No!" he yelled frantic. "**Say my name like a whisper, slowly my love**," he purred.

"Canaan," I said seductively, it wasn't like I had any choice, or other will.

The reaction he got from hearing his name from my lips was surprising. He started shaking for a couple of seconds, then it took an abrupt stop. And he looked at me again, like he had done so many other times this night. "Do you see what you do to me Kara?" his voice was so alluring I could almost feel myself getting sucked into him. And that scared me more than anything.

His affect on me was far more terrifying than his compulsion. As usual, I thought when it came to my strange feelings towards him.

I was panicking, and there was no way to stop this from happening. As Canaan came closer with his handsome face, I knew he was searching for my lips. It was written in his eyes, he was going to have me. And I don't think I would be strong enough to reject him again.

My powers were trying to break away, but Canaan was too strong. He didn't even have to utter his wishes anymore. I could feel him in my mind, controlling every muscle inside of my body and keeping my powers at bay.

"Canaan, **stop**!" I yelled with all of my might. But there was no stopping him, not now. He was claimed by his desire, and I was afraid. For the first time in my life, I was as helpless as a newborn. This feeling was foreign to me, and it made me panic more than I had ever before.

Fire was spreading, inside of my skin. It needed to get out somehow. I could feel it burning inside, trying everything to get out. And it started to hurt, very much so. The feeling was similar to the one I felt when I needed to feed. It was overwhelming, and there was no controlling it.

Canaans hand reached my cheek, and he stopped dead. His eyes searched me for a second, he seemed scared. "What is wrong?" he demanded.

I tried to answer, but fire was in my throat. It burned so much I was having a hard time to breath. Raspy sounds were starting to come out of my mouth, it got worse when I tried to cough it away. The burning sensation kept on going, but it was as far away from pleasure as you could get.

In the back of my mind I wondered if this was how my victims had felt when I'd burned them alive. Was is this, or worse?

"**Kara**!" Canaan called, desperation filled his voice.

Before I knew it, I was on the verge too passing out. My vision was beginning to get blurry, but Canaans eyes were still in my sight. A red burning stare, filled with concern, panic and pain.

"_Serves you right_" I tried to tell him, but my message was cut short.

There was a gentle breeze taking over, Canaans powers seemed to be wiped away. The tension in the air was no longer. And relief, sweet wonderful relief was inside of me.

"Kara?" Hearing my own name from my father lips felt like a caress of some kind. All panic disappeared in an instant.

"_I'm fine dad."_ I answered him, I was afraid that my voice wouldn't function properly.

"_You are shaking child. I do not take that as a good sign."_ his "voice" echoed inside my whole head, it was easy to tell that he too was pissed as hell.

Lucky me...

I blinked a few times and then opened my eyes for real. I was half laying in my fathers arms, and he was full of emotions. He was chocked, that was for sure. But also mad, very, very, very mad.

He turned his head and looked at Canaan, the instant he saw him fire was dancing all around him. Caressing me too, without hurting me at all.

"Elian, call on Satra, she shall witness this." I hadn't even noticed that we weren't alone. I looked at the direction my father was staring at, and felt my eyes grow big.

The demon, Elian, was my brother. I knew it by looking at him. He was just as beautiful as my, our father. He looked just like him, only he was a bit shorter. His eyes pierced into mine, and I felt tears building up.

His love was carried across the room and hit me fast and hard. He too had been looking and longing for me. A baby sister had never been imaginable for him.

I stood up and went to meet him. I had only gone a few steps before he crashed into me. Elian pulled me up in his arms and hugged me so tight, it felt like he wouldn't let go.

Never in his life had he thought that I existed. Since he and my other brothers had waited for me too. I was only a dream in his mind, because he had thought that I was a rumor, that I was long dead. Otherwise I would have been found by now.

Safety was the only word I could describe him with. I felt so content, so in place with everything, when I was hugging my brother. Whom I had just met.

"Kara?" I heard someone ask behind me. I turned around and another one of my brothers, yet again he was our fathers twin. And I was beginning to wonder if I would ever be able to recognize them.

"_Elian is your middle brother, almost the youngest of your four brothers. The one calling you is my firstborn son Aredian. Kyrone, the second oldest will be here shortly too. Tinia is the youngest of them all, I haven't been able to reach him,"_ my father quickly explained.

I ran up and met Aredian, the same feeling overwhelmed me again. He was just as safe as Elian. Maybe even more. His powers were giving up vibes from hugging me, and he was at least three times stronger than me.

"You have no idea how long all of us have waited to have you in our arms," Aredian whispered into my hair. That's what broke my resolve. My own feelings started flowing into the room, there was no way of masking them or making them disappear.

Both of my brothers came up to me and hugged me tight, none of them letting go. I was standing with my head against both of theirs, and in an instant we were bonding. Like siblings, I got to know everything I had to know about them. Good or bad.

The exchange between us took seconds, but it felt like I had been with them for as long as Aredian had walked the earth. Which was over a thousand years. Pretty handsome for being that old.

"Kyrone, she is more than any of us had ever dreamed," Elian said out loud. I hadn't even noticed that my third brother had appeared.

I slowly turned his way and saw his chock. He was standing with his mouth slightly open, and eyes wider than life. "You are really here," he said astonished.

He swiftly joined us in our embrace. And I swear that in that second my life was as complete as it could be.

One of my fears dissolved in that were second when I stood in the safe embrace of my brother. A part of me had been fearing that they would be ashamed of me. That they would refuse to take me into the family.

This beat even my wildest fantasies.

Having brothers, and a father, all of them loving. I had no idea how I had come to earn this. But whatever it was I wouldn't change it for the world.

It felt like I had been given a second chance, my mother had been ripped away from me. And I still mourned the loss of her. But this seemed to be a new beginning, I had another family right here. And at my club.

Love was all around me and I was the happiest little demon every known. They all loved me, not one of them had wanted to disown me of my heritage. On the contrary, they all wanted me to learn. All of them wanted me to be a part of it, of our family, and their future.

Time had no meaning in this moment, for any of us. Not even our father who strangely seemed to have forgotten why he was so mad. I could tell that he melted the second he saw us embracing each other. This was what he had been waiting for too.

The moment ended when the heavy doors opened, and a woman, a demon strolled in. She was tall, almost as tall as my brothers and father. But she was still beautiful.

She somehow reminded me of an amazon, I could without doubt imagine that they would have looked like her.

Slim, yet still very fit. Her skin was fair, as bright as new fallen snow. Her hair was blond, a bright shade that made her skin stick out even more. What mesmerized me was her eyes, they were a dark color of brown. Making her a rare beauty with her strong face.

There was almost no clothes on her body, she was lovely. Her body was a real killer. But she didn't have much breasts. But it fitted her so well I didn't even think about it. She looked at me, no stared and she too opened her mouth in astonishment.

She went up to my father and dropped to her knees.

"You called master?" she said with a dreamy voice that was so comfortable it made you wanna sleep.

"I did." Time seemed to stop for a couple of seconds. I was not in on the plans, and were as curios as the female was. "You are here Satra, daughter of Batibat, because you are to witness the death of Canaan, the prince of shadows."

The news struck me as a hammer. And all I could think was, fuck me. Fuck me real good.


	13. Playing With Fire

"You can't do this," I said in a confused voice. It didn't really matter to me that Canaan had just scared me to the edge of panic. Something inside of me wouldn't let him die for anything in this world.

"There is nothing I am bound not to do my daughter. Canaan broke my law, he went after my flesh and blood. He had you under his spell and he did what he pleased, death is not enough to describe the seriousness of this crime, therefore he will spend an eternity in hell," his voice was matter of fact, this was his decision and I had nothing to say about it.

It felt like my brothers could read the eruption that was about to happen inside of me. I stood in the middle of them, just like I had done before. The only difference was that they closed in on me. They were no longer cuddling me, they were capturing me inside of their embrace.

"Are you just going to let him to this?" I asked them with panic closing in on my voice. Neither of them answered me, they looked away instead and refused to hold my gaze. "No! I will not let you do this!" I yelled at my fathers back.

He did like my brothers had done, he ignored me and kept on looking at Canaan. "Do you understand the impact of you crime, Canaan prince of Shadows?" my fathers voice was formal and cold as ice. There was no trace of the warmth he used when he talked to me.

Canaan met his stare full out, with no emotion in his eyes even though he was being convicted to death, and an eternity in hell. "I understand."

"What. The. Fuck. Are you fucking serious, really fucking serious with this?" I yelled at Canaan, who in turn only looked at me and nodded. "Fuck you Canaan," I spat. "How can you just be okay with this? Fight god damn it!"

"There is nothing he can do, princess. Father have spoken, and this is his domain. I am sorry that you have to witness this," Aredian whispered tenderly with his deep voice in my ear.

And that's when it became real for me. Exactly then, when I heard the sympathy in my oldest brothers voice. And when I felt his emotions, he was already trying to comfort me. Like the rest of my brothers. This was not a joke, and Canaan would most definitely not wake up the same way Stayne had done.

"Father, please don't do this," I pleaded as a last resort. I think that the pain in my voice made him turn around. But I could already tell by the way his face was set that his mind was too. He wasn't going to change his mind, no matter what I said, even though I hoped he would.

"He has given me no other choice child. He was supposed to protect you, yet he hurt you. Therefore he hurt all of us," he said and pointed at my family.

"That is not enough. I have killed, I have tortured and I have most definitely harmed other demons and dark creatures. Pierce me with your flame instead because Canaan and I are guilty of the same crime."

I thought that I had said the right thing to make him consider my words. But it seemed like they had the opposite effect. Cause his eyes were glowing, and not in a good way.

"Do you think that I will even start to compare you to any other demon?" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Heat was coming straight at my face, and I had to squint my eyes from the pain it caused. The warmth all around me told me that pissing off daddy was a very bad idea. "You are my daughter and there is no demon like you and there has never been one either. You can slay whoever you want, you can torment, harass, harm or spit them in the eye, and I would still not lay so much as a finger on you. You and only you, are above all of our laws. Harming you in any way will result in this and this is going to be my example."

"I am begging you not to do this," I finally said. All of us already knew that our father didn't really care, he did care about hurting me. But since Canaan hurt me, the score wouldn't be even until Canaan was ashes.

"My darling child." He shook his head and then turned around, once again leaving me to look at his back. "Satra," he called, again with the harsh voice.

"My lord," she answered immediately with that dreamy misguiding voice.

"You are here to witness the death of you mate. And you are the one that is going to spread the news of his passing."

"Yes my lord," she said without any emotions.

Mate? The amazon was his **mate**? And she was willing to just stand there and watch the one she loved without even a fight? It was more than I could comprehend. Canaan was nothing more to me than a servant, and I was the one fighting for his life while she just stood there? "Seriously! If you are his mate maybe you should fight a bit for him instead of just being here and doing jackshit!" I roared at her. I could feel her just inside of my head, asking for permission to talk to me without anyone overhearing us. Feeling her against my head was like a foreign lullaby. It was creeping me out, because it gave me a false feeling of ease.

"_I have to obey my lord. And I cannot stand against his fire,_" she tried to explain to deaf ears. There was no excuse for this. If I could risk my life for my family, she should god damn it be able to risk hers for her mate.

"_You are a coward. And you don't deserve him."_

"_Believe me, if I could spare my mate, I would but I am not strong enough_," it bothered me that her voice was still without any real emotion.

"_And you are not strong enough to withstand my fire either. And that is what will happen to you if he dies. If you truly love him you will follow him to death," _I answered and cut her out of my head with a great push that made her stumble back in pain.

My father was getting ready, all of us could sense the power that was pulsing through the air. I had never felt anything like it before. My own powers felt like a mockery compared to his. This was the first time I had finally understood why my father was the leader and no one else. This was beyond my wildest dreams. Even Aredian, the strongest demon I had ever met seemed like a bug if you compared him to our father.

Flames started to build up on our father, not only on his body. It was all around him, floating in the air just like a wild dance.

"Stop!" I screamed with desperation. I started to throw off my brothers deadly circle around me. The second I started to throw my weight around they all immediately took hold of me. I tried to shake them of by using more strength but I was competing with the wrong people.

"You have served me well Canaan." After my father uttered his words everything moved to quick for me to understand anything.

The fire around my father took shape. And flew straight against Canaan. The second it touched him a horrifying howl filled the whole room. It pierced right through me and made me want to weep from the sound of it.

"No, stop!" I screamed full out and kept on fighting against my brothers. I could almost feel the tears rolling down inside of me. My eyes were dry, but I was already mourning him.

Canaan wouldn't be able to take much more. The fire had yet to destroy his beautiful face and features. He looked straight at me then, and I could swear that he knew my exact feelings. "_Kara,_" he whispered softly, because he was to weak to do anything else. "_Forgive me_." I could feel him caressing me and telling me farewell, but I wouldn't have him ripped away from me this early.

There was no way to describe it, I was beyond sick and tired of having the people in my inner circle in danger and something told me that I would regret not doing everything I could to save him for the rest of eternity.

All it took was one deep breath. And a lot of guts from my side.

I concentrated more than I had ever done in my whole life. It was harder than I had ever imagined and it hurt like a son of a bitch. And I wasn't even sure if this was going to work.

I closed my eyes and focused on Canaan only. The second I felt his pain, like I had with Stayne I knew I had him in my hands.

My body felt lighter then life in that brief second. My brothers hands were no longer holding me down, I could hear them gasp in surprise just before I disappeared.

I crashed into Canaans chest and hugged him against me as tight as I dared. I had no idea how bad he was hurt, but I had no time to think about him. The second I took his place fire was radiating at my whole back and making me scream the same agonizing sound I had heard from Canaan just before. I was lucky enough to be on my fathers good side. His fire ended as abruptly as I had felt it, but the memory of being burned by him would stay with me for as long as I lived.

"**Kara, move**," he yelled with compulsion. I was waiting for the sensation to come, for the fog too. But none came, I didn't have to cling unto Canaans neck for dear life or struggle until I hurt from the inside out. All that happened was that I stayed in my place and embraced Canaan.

"**Move, now!**"

"**No," **I roared with compulsion while I turned my head around to meet my fathers burning stare. "I will not move. And you will not make me."

"_Kara,_" Canaan whispered inside of my head. "_I need to feed._" He was too weak to speak by himself and that got me worried.

"Get me a human father, please." But there was no reaction from my father or my brothers, they all stared at me with great wonder. Neither of them made any attempt to move, they just stood there with their red burning eyes and gaped at me.

"_Take from me,_" I told Canaan since I didn't seem to get any answer from my family. I had no plans on leaving Canaan for as much as a second. And I had no idea how bad my back was injured. And frankly, I had no desire to find out.

Canaan tried to turn his head away, but he was so weak that a kitten could have bullied him. I grabbed a fistful of his hair, which strangely had not burned away and forced his face against mine. He kept moving around and making it impossible for me to feed him. "**Be still**," I said with little compulsion.

It scared me to the bones that he was too weak to even fight me when I used so little compulsion on him. I was also afraid off feeding him. I had no idea how much he needed.

He finally became still. I leaned a bit against him and kissed him with everything I had. The second I touched his lips he lost control and could no longer fight me of.

There was no turning back now, he was so hungry that I didn't know if he could stop even if he wanted to. But it felt good to have him at my lips, to know that I was the one keeping him alive. The pulling feeling inside of me didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. Canaans arms were wrapped tightly against me. I was pressed up against his chest and he was the one holding me up.

I had no idea how much time passed since I started feeding him, but it all ended to fast. Canaan released my lips and yelled out in power and satisfaction.

Other demons had told me about this feeling of power and tenderness, experiencing it myself made me understand why Sarelle fed Krator from time to time.

The downside from the feeding hit me like a truck. Exhaustion and weakness took me in its arms and made me stay in Canaans arms, against his chest. He looked down at me while he caressed my cheek with his hand. "My love?"

"_I'm just tired, I just need to sleep a bit and after that I'll be as good as new_," I reassured him and started stroking his neck. "I will not let you kill him father."

"I can see that daughter. But he needs to be punished..." he answered me with that gentle voice I was beginning to get so used to.

"He will make this up to me every day for the rest of his life. Enduring me is punishment enough, I promise."

My brothers chuckled, and the sound of them made me smile. I had been scared that they would cast me away after this.

"Canaan, take me to your room. We need to rest." I didn't need to tell him twice before he rearranged me in his arms and carried me away. Before we went through the door we passed Canaans mate.

"I am no longer yours Satra. You are free to be with anyone you please. Our mating is over," Canaan said and stroked the top of my head with his chin. The door opened at my fathers will and allowed us to leave his chamber.

It didn't take us long before we were in Canaans room. The bed looked so comfortable I wanted to weep. Canaan knew what I was thinking and lay us both down in the bed. I didn't even have the strength to tell him to fuck off when his arm snaked around my waist.


	14. Calum

My body was hurting.

That was the first thing I thought when I woke up. Everything was sore, like I'd been exercising. Which was ridiculous, I hated working out. I never had the need to do so, so I never understood the charm doing it. All of my muscles was screaming, and I groaned loudly.

I could feel something hard under my head, and I started bumping it against it. I felt to tired to actually open my eyes and have a look. "What are you doing?"

The second Canaans voice reached my ears everything from the night before came back to me. Vivid images from seeing him almost getting burned alive was dancing before me. It also explained why my back hurt the most. I knew that my father had burned my back, but only because I'd jumped in between him and Canaan.

"Getting your attention," I answered with a grumpy and tired voice.

He chuckled and my head bounced once more thanks to his moving chest. My head was stinging, and my body ached. Muscles I didn't know I had was hurting. I felt weak, almost sick. Or at least I guessed that it felt like this. I had never been sick in my life, not once. Not even a common cold.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with his deep mesmerizing voice.

"Like shit," I answered truthfully. "Everything hurts. And everything is your god damned fault," I said with an accusing voice. Well I was right. None of this would have happened if Canaan hadn't used his compulsion on me.

"I cannot lie. I am not sorry."

"Excuse you?" I raised myself up on my arms so I was looking down on him. He was regarding me calmly, like he had predicted my reaction. "All of this is your fault. You owe me. Big. Fucking. Time." I gave him a serious look, he needed to know that what he did was wrong. And he would not go unpunished. He wouldn't die, no. But I would certainly punish him for the rest of his time.

He still had that calm and strong look on his face. His red eyes pierced into mine, and I could tell that he didn't agree with me. Not at all. "It wasn't just my fault," he began.

"Fuck you. It was, it is and it will always be."

"You could have stopped it on your own," he continued like I hadn't spoken a word. "It was equally wrong of you to keep on seducing me."

I raised my eyebrow. Was he really serious with this? Yes he was, he absolutely was. I could see it in his eyes. "Seducing usually means that you want the other one. I didn't lead you on."

He exhaled and started speaking in a language I didn't know. "How much longer will you continue?" his voice had a dangerous edge to it now. And his eyes was starting to burn again.

I on the other hand was getting seriously tired of this. "I don't know what you mean. But there's one thing that we're gonna settle right now. Yes, I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you so much and so hard that no one would see us for a couple of days." He looked startled by my admission, startled and completely satisfied. "But," I added quickly, "I will not fuck you. I wont do it because you took away my freedom, my choice in the matter. You would have taken me then and there. And rape is not a big turn on for me, thank you very much. From now on you'll be nothing more than a subject. That means no fucking, no flirting and most of all, no slip of control from your part." I left him staring and dumbstruck on the bed and got out. I stood up and stretched by aching body.

"Then why did you intervene?" he asked angrily. "If you don't want me and if you'll never want me, why do you want me around?"

"You're pretty to look at."

"That is a poor explanation."

"I don't care. It's the one you'll get. Now, stay in this room. I have to talk to my father. I'll call on you when it's time to leave." I started walking to the door when I felt the air being filled with emotions. Canaan was disappointed and crushed. He felt a bit betrayed by me. I couldn't care less. This was not my problem.

Okay, I did care. I cared about Canaan, that much was obvious. Even though he behaved like a dick from time to time. I behaved like a cunt most of the time, so I guessed we were even now. This was his problem, and his alone. I would not allow him to pass this unto me. He'd put himself in this situation, without my help. So he would have to take himself out of this too, without any help from my side...

My hand was on the doorknob when his voice interrupted our silence. "We are not done with this discussion."

"Oh, but we are," I answered with a final voice.

He stood up from the bed and started to walk up to me. "I left my mate for you," he said accusingly. My god he was beautiful. So beautiful. Even more now, because the energy he had inside of him right now was mine. The anger he felt and the tingle of his powers was because of me. The light in his eyes, the power in his body. Everything was my doing and it was so hard to block that out. Especially now when I was so aware of him. I could feel his feelings in a different kind of way. Almost as if I was experiencing them myself. It freaked me out that I was once again so unbelievably weak when it came to Canaan. He was moving like a predator and it sent electric shots throughout my entire being.

"That is not my problem. I never asked you to do that."

"So you made me leave my mate to whom I've belonged to for the last thousand years for nothing? Are you really that cold?" he sounded hurt and sad. His last words were a whisper, like it hurt him more to say them then it was for me to hear them.

"You broke my trust."

"I would never hurt you," he whispered.

"You did!" I roared. My anger finally showed itself. How could he stand there and tell me that he wouldn't hurt me when he already did? I actually trusted myself with him, even if I still had some barriers up. "You hurt me when you took away my free will. And you will continue to hurt me every time you stand and lie to my face." I didn't stay. I was tired of listening to his empty words.

My father was waiting for me, I could feel his impatience. I teleported myself to the same room where I'd first met him. He and my brothers was standing in line, waiting for me. "I don't have the energy to deal with you right now," I told them honestly. "I just want to go back to my club."

Aredian nodded first and looked thoughtful. "I think I will join you, if it is alright with you?" he asked.

"You are all welcome, anytime you want. Everything I have is yours."

"Go, take some days of calm. You will need to come back here with your brothers soon though," my fathers soft voice was soothing. Just what I'd needed to hear. I was beyond happy that they all seemed to understand that I couldn't take this right now.

"We will," I answered. And then I felt all of us being moved from our fathers domain into my world, my club.

My underlings threw themselves at the floor, with their foreheads touching the ground. All except, Krator, Sarelle, Stayne and Jace. I could feel Kyrones eyes on Sarelle.

"_She is beautiful,_" he told me longingly.

"_She is taken_," I answered him firmly. None of my brothers was allowed to touch any of my nearest. They knew that. They knew what I would do to them if they touched any of them.

"_By whom?"_ he asked with a irritated 'voice'. He followed my gaze, Krator stood tall. He had the most electric blue eyes I'd ever seen. In contrast to his dark hair, even I had to admit that he was a real looker. He was built like a mountain. Big and muscular throughout. But looks were often deceiving. Even though Krator was bigger and taller, even though Kyrone looked small in comparison to him. Kyrone was still a lot stronger. Demons were in the top of the foodchain. "_That leech? What is she doing with such a foul creature,_" he sneered.

"_She is in love. And there is nothing you will do about it. Am I understood?"_

He laughed loudly inside my head. "_Of course my darling sister. I would never touch anyone out of this little group."_ It was obvious that he meant the ones that wasn't kneeling.

"Mistress," Sarelle sang as a greeting. "You really need to stop disappearing like that. It freaks me out."

"Already ordering me around. This must be a new record for you." She gave me a stern look, I could tell that she wanted to talk to me, without the other ones overhearing. "Go be useful," I told the ones on the floor. They quickly scrambled out of the room and left us alone. "Spit it out."

"We've got special guests coming tonight."

"Is that so?" They all nodded in union. "Do I need to drag it out of you?"

"Calum is coming, he's been coming for three night in a row just to see you," Sarelle whispered and met my eyes with a knowing look.

I held her gaze and searched my memory for this mysterious Calum and I came up short. Faces was flashing before my eyes, but I already knew that none of them was Calum. Sarelle gave me a satisfied smile and shook her head slightly.

"Who is this Calum?" one of my brothers asked.

"I'm sorry my lord, but I will not answer that question. I would like for him to be a surprise for my mistress."

"I do love a good surprise," I said with a mischievous smile. "But I have to ask, have I met him before? Should I know who he is?"

"You have, and you should," Jace answered and laughed at me.

I kept on thinking. _Damn it!_ I should know this...and still, nothing. Absolutely no clue at all. I could feel my body getting filled with anticipation. I just hoped he wasn't someone I already had. I was a bit of a slut sometimes, I was well aware of that. And my memory was a bit hazy some nights. Especially when drugs and alcohol was in the mix.

"He should be here in a couple of hours," Sarelle said and gave me an evil smile. Krator grimaced at Jace who answered him with a wrinkled nose. "Behave," Sarelle growled at Krator.

"Or what?" he challenged.

"I'll bite."

"That's my line," he answered seductively and nipped her throat.

"Do **not** do that in front of me. Or I will fucking bite," I threatened both. Krator gave me a innocent look and Sarelle looked down into the floor, embarrassed. I shook my head at both of them. "Go up to your room and get it out of your system before our guests arrive," I told the two of them and turned to my brothers, "and now, we shall see which one of us that can drink the most."

"Challenge accepted," the all answered me in union, with a mean smile and red glowing eyes.

* * *

><p>I was pissed drunk. I could barely stand. And the night was still young.<p>

My brothers and I was sprawled out on my bedroom floor. To drunk too actually sit anymore. I started laughing, because everything was spinning. Even though my eyes was open. I turned my head to one side and saw multiple empty bottles lying scattered across the floor.

"I haven't been this drunk in almost three hundred years," Aredian complained from across the room. His deep voice made my walls shake. And I started laughing again.

"And you will not be again this century," Elian said with much difficulty. It took him almost three tries before he actually got the words out.

"We need to sober up," I declared and sat up. I immediately fell down on the floor again.

"You're a danger to society. You can't even walk!" he exclaimed and threw his hand out. And flames was flying everywhere. "Shit, shit shit!" he yelled loudly and started flipping his hands. And I laughed so hard I almost pissed my pants.

The door flew open and Sarelle stood there, tall, beautiful and mad as hell. "What the fuck are you doing!?" she yelled and put her hands on her hips. "We have important guests downstairs and you're all to drunk to move! Sober up, now!" she told my brothers with a stern look and her pointy finger warningly in the air. "And you," she said and turned to me, "make yourself presentable."

"Since when do you give out orders?" I asked her puzzled.

"Since you started drinking more than you can handle."

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you are mad?" I teased.

Her look was priceless. She stood there with her mouth hanging before she shook herself. "Mistress, sober up and come down. Please."

"I liked it better when you yelled at me. So commanding, just the way I like it. But I can work with you pleading too," I purred.

She yelled in frustration and walked out, with a loud bang. My brothers started laughing, loud. And the walls shook again. "Sober up?" I asked myself and laughed. "I'll be drunk for the coming week with everything that's in me right now." We howled with laughter again and I mentally promised myself never to drink with my brothers again.

* * *

><p>I wasn't actually sober when we decided to go down to the club.<p>

On the other hand, I was presentable. And as sober as I would get this evening. I just had to stay away from alcohol. My ability to walk straight and talk without mumbling had finally come back to me. And I was determined for it to stay that way.

I had on a short lace dress. It was low-cut in the back as well as the front. So I was showing a lot of skin, not that I minded. I actually loved it, I had the body to pull clothes like this off. Therefore, I pretty much always dressed a bit 'challenging' as my mother would have put it.

My brothers and I opened the door to the club, and all of us threw our heads back in union. There was so much to feed of from here. So much chaos, sex and lust that it overwhelmed us all for a couple of seconds. We quickly composed ourselves and started walking towards my usual table.

And I saw him.

Him as in Calum, I was dead sure.

Fuck me good. He'd grown. And in the right way. He was a werewolf, the son of the alpha. He was as old as I am. But he'd been a lot smaller the last time I'd seen him four years ago. Now? God damn he was hot. Like hot hot hot. I raised my eyebrow in question. Was he for real packing all that muscles?

He was tall, he was at least a head taller than me. Or more. I'd been taller than him the last time a saw him. And he was big as a truck, all hard muscles. I wouldn't have recognized him if it wasn't for his capturing yellow eyes. He truly had the eyes of a wolf, and damn it I was going to have this beast.

I left my brothers and walked up to him. "Calum I presume?" I purred seductively. He was the distraction I needed, exactly what I wanted. And I truly loved Sarelle for this.

"Kara," he answered with a deep husky voice. It turned my insides out. He bowed with his head but kept his eye contact with me the whole time. He looked at me like he was going to eat me up. And yes, it had an effect on me. _Not like Canaan_ _has_, my brain told me. I dismissed the thought immediately. Canaan was the reason I had to sleep with Calum. Well not entirely. Calum was, well sexy. And I just needed some company for the night.

"It's been a long time," he continued with that alluring voice.

"Come with me," I told him and turned to leave. I could feel him just behind me, right at me heel. And I could feel his desire. It fed mine too. I could feel his impatience and it made me walk faster.

"_Leaving so soon?" _Sarelle mused.

"_Thank you. Don't let anyone disturb me. Not even if the world ends," _I warned her.

"_Of course mistress."_

We reached my room, and I was glad that all the bottles was gone. The second Calum closed the door the air changed. It became heated and loaded with tension. I looked at him and had to resist throwing myself at him. "Take your clothes off," I demanded and locked my eyes in his.

He gave my a slow sexy smile and ripped his shirt off. His naked chest was muscular and well sculptured with hair on it. He had a eight pack and I had to keep myself from drooling. His skin was marred with scars from bites and claws. It actually turned me on. "All of it."

"Show me yours I'll show you mine," he answered dark.

"Do you have anything to be embarrassed about?" I teased. Werewolfs was extremely macho and they couldn't take it if their manhood was being questioned. I knew that all to well. I actually wanted him to turn into the animal he was. Well not a wolf. Sex would be hard if that happened...no I wanted him to be dominant and ruthless. I needed it.

He growled in response and my whole body was lit up like a fire. He came standing right in front of me. His hand took a hard grip in my hair and he jerked my head up towards his. "Take. Your. Fucking. Dress. Off. Now," he demanded through gritted teeth.

"Demanding little thing, aren't we?" I kept on teasing. His control would eventually snap, and I would get what I so desperately craved. My body was screaming, because I wanted him to be rough. It didn't matter if he hurt me for real, I would heal instantly. And I think that deep down inside I wanted to hurt tonight. My mood was still low after talking to Canaan earlier. I really craved this distraction. The only thing I wanted was to stop thinking about that demon. But he took possession of my thoughts even now. And that irritated me.

He exhaled loudly and looked away. His jaw was tensed and his eyes were closed. And that was when I knew that I would get what I wanted. I always got what I wanted. He finally looked back at me, and his gaze was wild and mischievous. He gave me a smile and I could see that his fangs was starting to look pointy. Just like his wolf form. "You're asking for it." His voice was deeper and more carnal than usual, and I loved it.

"Am I?" I whispered.

He gave me a throaty laugh and my insides clenched once again. He was unbelievably sexy. Especially now, when his beast was starting to reveal itself. "I know you want this," he began and started to close the distance between us. "But I'm not sure you can take it." He was so close now that his breath was caressing my face. A shudder ran through me, he was so intense.

"Is that so?" I asked breathless.

His eyes found mine and I saw raw hunger in his. Oh yes, he was the big bad wolf. And he was going to eat me up. His eyes were more animal than human and I could feel my own powers responding to him. "I wont stop when I start," he warned and gently nipped my lip. I kept my moan to myself, I wouldn't give it up to him yet. "And I promise you, I wont be gentle."

"Really?"

He inhaled deeply, and I could see his eyes roll back in ecstasy. "No princess, I don't do gentle." He pushed me agains his body, it was like a cage of muscles. And he was hard. In the right place.

I took a firm grip around him and he growled in response. I loved him growling. It was one of the sexiest sounds I'd ever heard. "What a pleasant surprise. I don't do gentle either."

"You think you can keep up with me?" he asked and laughed. I pressed myself up against him so I had my face against his throat. I ran my teeth against his neck and bit down, hard. He reacted instantly and pulled me away. His hand was still in my hair, he held down hard and made sure I couldn't move my head. "Careful Kara," he purred seductively, "or I'll bite back."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"It usually is." His face was just inches from mine, and his lips hovered above me. I wanted him to touch me.

_Now_.

I needed it, and it made me crazy that he had this much patience. I grabbed him around his neck and kissed him. He was a real kisser, he was firm and in control the whole time. And I was the one begging for more. This was starting to bother me, I wasn't one for games. I knew that wolves were. That's why I'd never slept with a werewolf before. There was no room for patience in a situation like this. When my body called I needed someone to respond, quick.

He once again pulled me away and regarded me with the same look that made me hot all over. And then he leaned in so his nose touched mine. He was teasing me, I knew that. But I had not patience for this. I wanted sex, and I wanted it with him. "I think I'll take my time with you," he whispered and I almost screamed.

"Calum," I began and looked at him. "I won't wait. We can play later."

"No."

"No?" I echoed in disbelief.

"No," he answered with a final tone.

I took a deep breath and grabbed his hand that was in my hair. He growled in warning, which I ignored. I pried his hand off and he growled in earnest, with his fangs out. "Now, I'm tired of your little game. If you wont fuck me, I'll find someone else who will."

"Watch it princess," he warned with a deep and menacing voice.

"Or what?" I demanded and challenged him.

He smiled, a big and brilliant hollywood smile which left me dumbstruck. I didn't even see it coming, he tackled me to the floor and took both my hands in one of his. "Don't forget that you asked for this. I won't stop even if you do."

My dress got dragged up unto my thighs and my breathing started to come out heavy. I heard his pants getting undone and started pushing my hips up against him.

He entered me without warning, and I gasped, both in pain and pleasure. He was _big_, a real freak of nature. "Look at me," he growled. He leaned over me, still with his hand on both of mine. His eyes were glowing like the sun, and his muscles were all flexed. My god he was so sexy. "I'm going to fuck you, and it will be hard. You're not allowed to touch me, do you understand?" The alfa in him was coming out, and I had to admit that I loved it. I'd never been in a situation like this. I always had control, especially in bed.

"Yes," I answered with a husky voice.

I got a sexy slow smile from him. "Good. Keep your hands up." Calum might be bigger than me, but we both knew that I was a whole lot stronger then him. We both knew that I was letting him pull the shots, but it truly felt like he was the boss.

He pulled out, and I waited for him to start again. I looked down at his sculptured body. He was big, overwhelming and absolutely in control right now. "I told you to look at me." I immediately looked into his eyes again, to my own surprise. "I want to see the look in your eyes when I take you."

_Oh god._

I wasn't one for dirty talk. But his words did something to me. He made me hot and heavy with anticipation.

Calum moved again, and the tip of him entered me. My moan broke out of me before I could stop it. But then he pulled out again. And I groaned in frustration. "Patience princess."

"Fuck patience," I growled.

"Right now I'm fucking you." He moved again, and just like the last time, only with his tip. He was watching me, and I swear I saw him smile. Probably because he saw the raw look of desperation in my eyes.

"Stop teasing," I begged and pushed my hips against him. I yelled in frustration when he pulled back all the way. I was _begging. _I never ever begged.

"I think I like you this way," he said and dipped low to my throat. He took a deep breath and groaned loudly. "You smell so fucking good. I could eat you up." I felt him entering me again, but I wanted to feel all of him.

"Calum," I begged again.

"What?" His eyes searched mine, he was looking for something. I didn't know what. I knew that I would explode if he didn't give me what I wanted soon.

"Please," I continued and arched my back off the floor.

"Please what?" he demanded.

I slammed my jaw shut. He actually wanted me to spell it out. We both knew what I wanted. And we also knew that I hated begging. The strange thing was, I actually enjoyed this. That was the most disturbing thing in this situation. That I liked the was he was treating me.

Calums hand shot out and took a hold of my jaw. "What princess? Tell me what you want or I will keep this up all night long."

He wanted to look at me while I begged him. And I felt myself getting more aroused, this was no longer a question of distraction. I needed _him. _I could stop this right now, and get someone else up to my room. But they wouldn't satisfy me the same way Calum did right now. I was itching to touch him, but I knew that he would pull away. And as I'd said to Canaan before, rape was not a turn on for me.

"Fuck me, please," I pleaded and looked straight at him.

"How could I refuse when you ask so nicely? Hold on tight," he said with a dark and husky voice. His hands took a firm grip on my hips and he slammed into me. I yelled out from pleasure and threw my head back against the floor.

"No," he said through gritted teeth, "look at me."

I obeyed instantly. His pace was hard and fast, and he left me panting like a bitch in heat. I was biting my lip to keep myself from moaning out loud. But he wanted none of that. "I want to hear you," he growled and started to move harder inside of me.

My yell of pleasure bounced off the walls and echoed all around me. I started to build up inside, he was hitting the right spot over and over again. He was just as overwhelming in bed as he was in person.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair in his hands, his face was just inches from mine. His eyes was blazing and determined and I drowned in them. "Come for me Kara," he demanded.

My body responded to his words and I let myself go. Pure raw pleasure was running through my body and I was totally lost in the sensation. My whole body was shaking, from the force of my orgasm and I was breathing hard.

"My god," I said out of breath and leaned my head against the floor. My skin was tingling and I was sensitive all over. He was by far the best fuck I'd ever had. He was still inside of me, and I could feel him watching me. But I was glad that he let me catch my breath.

"Do you think I'm done princess?"

My head snapped up and I looked at him. "What?"

"That one was for you. So the rest of the night will be for me."

"Fuck me," I whispered in surprise. I knew that werewolves had stamina like nobodys business. I didn't know that that was also included when they had sex.

"Oh I will. I can promise you that princess."

He started moving inside of me again and I moaned out loud. I was still sensitive from my last orgasm. "I will enjoy this," he whispered with a mischievous voice. "And no, you wont be able to walk tomorrow," he promised me. He was picking his pace up again, and my body responded instantly.

And I believed him in that second.


	15. Lovers

How much time had passed...I wondered idly to myself.

Not that I really cared. It was more out of curiosity, how many hours had Calum spent inside of me? That was the million dollar question.

He was sleeping soundless beside me. I wasn't really sure when we'd made it to bed last night. But here we were, sleeping next to each other. I didn't to that either. This was the first time one of my lovers had been allowed to sleep next to me.

Well, not that he'd given me any choice. Calum was an alfa by blood, therefore he was just as used to getting what he wanted as I was. And his will had been stronger than mine. It was strange, that his dominance was able to get a hold of me.

Logically, he shouldn't be able to order me at all. With my compulsion running strong in my veins. But he had me at a disadvantage, I wanted to explore this new side that he'd shown me last night. And he also knew it.

I could feel that it was night, my blood was pumping louder than at day. I hadn't really tested if I could walk today or not. And I wasn't going to either. I was sore all over my body.

Calum was extraordinary, especially in bed. He'd shown no mercy at all after our first time. And my god he knew how to show a girl a good time. He had been in control the entire time, ordering me around and totally taking advantage of my acceptance.

Even though I was sore and my entire body was filled from his marks, I felt better than I had in a long while. Calum had really given me what I needed, and then some. I arched my back to stretch and a satisfied sound came out of me. I was spent and newly fucked. Just the way I liked it.

Calums hand started caressing my ribcage and a shiver ran through me. I knew what kind of magic those hands could do.

"Good morning," he greeted with that deep voice. Just hearing him talk made me hot all over. His voice was like dragging silk over my body. He was sex on a stick. Made for giving pleasure, and I was lucky to have had him.

"Morning," I answered with a groggy voice.

He rolled over so he was lying on top of me. "I love that I can lay like this on you without hearing any bones snap."

"I'm not like most girls."

"I know," he answered with a wicked smile. His face was coming nearer mine and I wondered what the fuck he was doing for a second. It took a moment before I understood that he wanted to kiss me.

"What are you doing?" I asked and pulled back before his lips touched mine.

"I'm kissing you," he answered like it was obvious. Which it actually was. I was just retarded.

"I don't do kissing."

His eyes met mine, so bright and yellow that I almost lost myself in them. He exhaled loudly and I waited for his wild side to show itself. His dominant side was to strong to be ignored, if he wanted something he made sure he got it. "You do with me." His voice was calm, and not commanding at all and his face was closing in on me again.

"Fuck no!" I exclaimed and rolled away from him. He tried to grab my arm, but I was already getting out of bed.

"Careful," he warned with that same deep husky voice that he'd had all night. Not that I listened, I stood up from bed.

And fell. Straight on my knees. I yelled in surprise. "What the fuck?!" I growled. Calum laughed behind me, I silenced him with a look that demanded an answer.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to walk." He stood up. Naked and glorious. My god. He was truly a gift. He started to walk up to me. But I was to proud to receive any help from him.

"Fuck off," I growled with a dangerous tone.

"Is that how you treat your lover?"

"My what?" I spat out half laughing and half horrified.

My words were completely drowned out. The door to my room smashed in and broke into million tiny pieces. I was too astonished to move or utter a word.

Canaan came into my room. With shadows whirling all around him. It looked like an army of dark souls dancing around him, waiting for his command. All words left me at once when I saw him. If Calum was beautiful and desirable then you'd have to come up with new words for Canaan. He was still the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. And he still made my skin tingle, my whole being answered whenever he was around. Not that he had eyes on me for the time being.

The shadows around him looked menacing and evil. Their deadly dance around him promising death to the one their master sent them on. Canaans eyes were a deep red color, so dark that they almost looked black. And all I could to was sit dumbfounded and naked on the floor.

"What did you call yourself dog?" his voice was deadly and his unfamiliar accent was deep in his voice.

Calum said nothing. He stood tall and gave Canaan an equally deadly look. I was a bit impressed, he was also naked. But he didn't show any discomfort or weakness at all by his lack of clothes.

"Because I could swear that I heard you call my love your lover," Canaan continued. His eyes were burning brighter for each word he said.

"Canaan," I warned and tried to catch his gaze. But he only had eyes for Calum. "Stop it," I tried once again, without any reaction.

"And what will you do about it?" Calum asked arrogantly. I cursed under my breath the second his words were out.

Because I saw something in Canaan snap. His whole body language changed and he gave Calum a small smile. "I'll kill you," he answered calmly. One of his hands stretched out, that was the only order his shadows needed. They all swished past me and went for Calum.

There was nothing he could do against them. Calum had no sort of magic that could drive them off. I knew that I had, the problem was, I didn't know how to use it.

Calum started screaming, both in rage and pain. And I didn't dare look at him to see what damage the shadows had done.

I teleported myself straight into Canaan so I tackled him to the floor. He instantly reacted to me and held me close. His hand started caressing my cheek gently. "Amica mea," he whispered and looked at me with total adoration. I had no idea what he'd just called me, nor did it matter.

"Canaan stop!" I pleaded desperately when I heard Calum cry out in pain. He looked at me puzzled, like I spoke a foreign language. "Don't hurt him!" I kept on yelling straight at his face. Both of my hands were buried in his shirt, and I shook him violently. "You hurt me if you hurt him," I tried as a last resort.

I felt it in the air, the second Canaan withdrew his shadows. And I also heard Calum gasp. I instantly teleported myself to him. I reached him the second his legs gave out.

Calums whole bodyweight was supported by me. And I silently thanked my father for the strength his blood gave me. "Oh my god," I whispered when I saw the damage he'd taken. His skin was bright red where the shadows had touched him, it looked like he'd been whipped on certain places where his skin was black from heat. But I was most horrified to see all the slashes, I wasn't certain what they had done it with. But it looked like hundreds of knife wounds all over him. He was bleeding and breathing hard.

"It's ok, I've got you," I whispered for Calums ears only.

He laughed, or it sounded like he tried to, "that's how you're supposed to treat your lover princess." I knew that Calum was strong, I felt the power in his body even now. But he was hurt and exhausted. He fell asleep, or passed out in my arms. I wasn't sure which.

"Kara," Canaan started behind me.

"Don't," I growled with a threatening voice.

"I couldn't help myself. When I heard him.." Canaan started. But I didn't listen. All I saw and heard was Calum. How wounded he was now, because of me. I heard him breathing, it was a bit ragged. But at least he was breathing.

"Get out." I heard myself say. I wasn't sure what I would do if I saw Canaan right now. Calum was the one in need of my attention right now. And he was also the one getting it. I was beyond mad at Canaan right now. And I would hurt him for this.

"Please," he whispered with a shameful voice.

"Out," I answered with a final tone. "I will deal with you when he is healed. I don't want to see you before I call on you. And I swear to god Canaan, if you ever hurt anyone I fuck with again I will personally send you to your grave. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes mistress." I could tell that he was ashamed of his actions. But he was once again blaming me. This was my fault, cause I should have known that this was going to be his reaction if I searched comfort from someone else.

Bullshit.

It wasn't my fault that he went full out psycho. I hadn't given him anything, or promised him anything. I'd made it very clear that his and mine relationship only existed in his head. And that we would continue on as mistress and subject.

And he once again went to far. He touched something that was mine (even though Calum technically didn't belong to me) and he wasn't allowed to overstep this boundary. Not now, not so soon after I spared his life.

Canaan was reading into my emotions as well. I heard his sharp inhale. And his pain was more evident in the air. He could tell that I was dead serious, I would hurt him if he didn't go now. I would still hurt him when I called on him, not as severe as I would now.

He left my room, I could tell by the atmosphere. I still had to look back since I hadn't heard the door close. And I quickly remembered that my door was shattered all over my room.

I exhaled hard and tried my best to compose my temper. Which was very hard. I looked down on Calum, he was still unconscious but his breathing was at least even. I repositioned him in my arms and teleported his enormous body back to bed.

He groaned when I put him on the bed. I tried to be as gently as I could, but his damages were obviously disturbing him. Which I understood, his skin was burned, cut and whipped. I just hoped that he wouldn't get scarred because of this. But he would, if I knew Canaan.

Calums eyelids started to flutter, I put my hand on his forehead and sipped some of my powers inside of him, commanding his body to sleep. So he could heal faster. I knew enough about werewolves to know that they needed food, sleep and strangely, comfort when they were hurt.

"What the fuck?" It was Kyrone. I didn't turn around to meet him. My lack of clothing made this situation more awkward then it had to be.

"Tell one of my subjects to get me lots of food. And a new door please."

"What happened?" his voice was full of concern. He could see that I wasn't hurt, but he still needed to be reassured.

"Canaan happened. He went ballistic when he found out I was with Calum."

"Shit."

"Indeed," I answered with a tired voice.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine brother. I just need for him to be better so I can deal with Canaan. Again."

"He is more trouble than use."

I met his gaze over my shoulder. His eyes were big and red, and he searched my face as if he was looking for something. "I know he is. I just don't know what to do with him."

"He left his mate for you Kara. That is nothing you do lightly in our world. Remember that he gave up everything he had to be with you."

"And I nothing for him," I interjected.

"True, you just risked your life for him. Send him away if you don't want to be with him. He wont be of any use to you like this."

"I'll think about it."

He turned around to leave. "Oh," he began and turned my way again. "I almost forgot, the alfas of the pack is on their way here."

That made me turn around. "**What?!**" I demanded.

Kyrone flinched and grimaced at me. "Don't use compulsion on me. It gives me the creeps. And yes, his parents is on their way. Did you think you could keep him for the rest of time?"

I had to blink a couple of times before I started to understand his question. "How long have we been up here?"

"Three days," he answered and started laughing when he saw the horrid look on my face.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, **FUCK!**" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Which woke Calum up from the trance I'd put him in.

Of course, why wouldn't Calums parents come? Why-fucking-not. This was prefect. This day went from good to shit in a blink of an eye.

Life was currently not agreeing with me. It was fucking me. No it was ass raping me, punishing me while fucking me up. Oh yes. This was a total mess. The alfas of the pack was coming to get their son, because they worried someone had killed him or something. And what would they find? Their son, their _only fucking son_ half dead.

"What the fuck am I going to do with him?!" I pointed at Calum with both of my hands and Kyrone came into the room.

"Fuck," he contributed when he saw the shape Calum was in.

"That bad?" Calum asked with a weak voice.

"Yes," I answered honestly, "you look like shit."

"Can you heal faster?" my brother asked Calum.

"And how the fuck do you think I will do that? I can't hurry the process."

"Can I?" I asked Kyrone. I knew that I could heal vampires and other demons. But I didn't have any idea if that also included werewolves.

"I don't know," he started. "We'll have to ask Aredian about that."

I saw Sarelle coming up behind Kyrone. "The pack is here."

"Fuck me!" I exclaimed.

"I already did that." I gave Calum a look that shut him up immediately. I could see that he was fighting hard to conceal how much his body hurt.

"Kyrone, go get Aredian. Sarelle, go down and stall them."

They both left, without saying another word. And I quickly got dressed. Which proved to be a problem itself, since my legs wouldn't cooperate with me.

Aredian and Kyrone came back when I finally had clothes on. I was sitting on the bedside, neither of us said a thing.

"He fucked you up bad. You're lucky to be alive." Was the first words that came out of Aredians mouth.

"Can I heal him or not?"

"Of course you can. But it will take more out of you to heal him than usual. And I'm not sure if you'll be able to heal him completely."

"Why?" I was glad that I would be able to help at all. But I wanted to know what it would take out of me to do this.

"Because he is human." That earned him a growl from Calum. I took that as a good sign. "Well, not entirely human, of course," he continued and gave a half apologetic nod to Calum, "but he is alive in a way that we are not. His life spasm will eventually end when ours will not. And that is the problem with healing werewolves. It will take more energy out of you to heal him, because he has a beating human heart."

"Why wont I be able to heal him completely?"

"You are still to weak. I just told you that its harder to heal them than our own kind."

I was weak? Fuck that. I was one of the strongest of my kind. How could he tell me I was weak? "I might rephrase my words, you are not weak. But you have no training, which makes you weaker than you should be." I could live with that.

"What do I need to do now?"

"Heal him like you would feed us. You will feel where his body is wounded and you should be able to repair some of the damage that was done to him."

"_Mistress?" _Sarelle was almost desperate to get my attention.

"_Yes love?"_

"_They're growing restless, I don't know what to do."_ She sounded a bit nervous. She didn't have anything to fear from the wolves. They had no chance against her. But I understood her uneasiness.

"_My brothers will come down now. Send up a human, and Calum and I will arrive shortly."_

"_Yes mistress. Please be careful."_

I didn't answer her, I just dismissed her out of my mind and turned to my brothers.

"All right. Can you get Elian and keep the wolves calm downstairs?"

"Of course Kara. Take your time." Both of them turned to leave, Aredian stopped in the doorway. He smiled and calmly put his hand up. All of the tiny bits from my door quickly hurried towards his outstretched hand. They started to gather themselves up until they finally were gathered into my old door. The door then put itself in place, and there was no longer any evidence of Canaans outburst.

"Show off," I teased and heard my brothers deep laughter in the hallway.

Calum was regarding me with a odd look. "You know you don't have to do this."

"I do."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Not because you're my lover."

He laughed out loud and shook his head at me. "We'll talk about that later."

"We most definitely wont." He laughed again, and it was my turn to shake my head.

I carefully straddled him and made sure I put my weight on my legs and not him. "I liked you more in this position without any clothes," he started seductively and caressed my thigh.

"Seriously?" I asked when I felt him harden underneath me. "You want me to fuck you when you're half dead."

"I always want to fuck you. It doesn't matter what condition I am in."

"Just shut up."

"All right princess, work your magic."

I placed my hands on his chest and tried my best not to hurt him. But that was impossible, since there were marks everywhere. I started concentrating on his injuries after making sure he was alright with my weight on top of him.

My eyes were closed, but I saw everything. I could see Calums bright aura, burning and glowing just like his eyes did. I could sense every reaction inside of his body. I could feel how he responded to my touch. And I could see where he was hurt, where the injuries were more severe.

The black spots over his body were the worst. His flesh had been burned away and was dead. I spread my hands over his big muscular chest and started to push my own energy inside of him.

My main focus was on the black marks. There was so many of them, but they all disappeared under my touch. I could see them getting replaced with new tissue, without any scar remaining. The deeper cuts on his big body started to knit itself together. Like nothing ever happened or existed.

It took me a while before I really understood what Aredian had meant. I was getting tired, and my energy was leaking out of me. It took so much of my life force to even heal Calums small cuts. I knew that I wouldn't be able to heal all of him, so I finished with the ones on his face. And carefully withdrew my powers from his body.

Fatigue rolled over me and I gasped out loud the second I stopped. I fell forward, and Calum caught me with a steady hand. "Easy princess."

"Stop fucking calling me that."

Hunger closed in on me, the burning sensation took place in my throat. And it clawed inside, I needed to eat.

"How are you feeling? You don't look that good."

"I need to feed." I was unable to raise myself off of Calum, the was no strength in my body what so ever. My eyes weren't focusing like they were supposed to, my vision was blurry. It was hard to even talk, let alone try to have a conversation with Calum. Every instinct in my body was screaming at me, it told me to take Calums life. I tried to hold my breath but I could still feel him underneath me. His heart was beating inside of him, so strong and hard. His emotions were a whirlwind, he was concerned for me, he wanted to sleep with me, he wondered why his parents were coming. I gently started to feed off of his concern, just to keep the worst of my hunger away.

"You need food?"

I laughed at him. I forgot that he was as old as me. He really had no idea how we demons extracted our energy, our essence and life force. "No." I started to sniff the air, my god Calum even smelled delicious.

"What do you need?" I grabbed his arm and placed my mouth against it. I pulled out more of his energy with our contact. His eyes grew big and confused, but he didn't object. I was afraid of taking to much from him, I had no boundary right now.

The door to my room opened and I felt the human. I didn't want Calum to see me feeding, but there was no stopping me now. I had two choices. Eating Calum or the human that was standing at my door.

I teleported myself to the doorway and grabbed the humans collar. I closed the door to my room with my powers. I was on my knees on the floor with my human, and I couldn't control myself.

My bite was quick but powerful. I had a tight grip on the humans throat. His life essence flowed through me, and I immediately felt my strength returning to be with every wave. My body was no longer weak, I felt the power in my muscles. My legs were twitching with anticipation, and I was thrilled that I could walk again.

Calum was watching me, or I saw that he was when my vision cleared. He was breathing deeply, and I wondered what was going on inside of his head at that moment.

My victim only had a couple of seconds left to live, and I abandoned my thoughts of Calum. This human knew exactly what I was and what I was going to do. But he'd sacrificed his life for me. Only because I was Lucifers daughter. I silently thanked him and he died with happiness blooming inside of his chest.

The humans feelings were transferred into me, all of it. The lifeless shell fell to the ground and I threw my head back and yelled in ecstasy. This feeling in me right now was overwhelming. So I closed my eyes and absorbed everything I felt, it took me a while before I was back in my own skin. Energy was bouncing inside of me, making me feel unstoppable. There wasn't anything I couldn't do in this moment.

I met Calums yellow wild eyes. And I waited for his disgust or fear. "You are amazing." Not the reaction I expected from him. But it was better than my first thoughts.

"We need to go down, get dressed."

There wasn't any objections. He stood up and started stretching his body. He smiled to himself when he flexed his muscles and I started to get hungry for something else. The small cuts on his body would heal and be gone tomorrow.

He put his clothes on and was starting to walk to the door. "We don't have time for that." I told him and grabbed him around his waist.

My powers were fully charged, so I had no problem teleporting myself and Calum downstairs. It was always harder to do so with someone that didn't have that kind of magic themselves.

We appeared behind my subjects and Calums pack. I had expected his father and a couple of other wolves. But the whole pack was waiting for us in our club.

Calums parents glared at us the second they saw us. His father looked the same as I remembered him, with the same blond hair as Calum had. They were built the same, all muscles and very tall. Derek was a beautiful man, with the same strong features as his son.

His mother, Ilona was someone to look out for. She had the same yellow eyes as her son, but with brown curly hair. She had a reputation for being just as ruthless as her mate. She was even worse when it came to her son, he was the only son they had. And she made sure no one hurt him.

"Shit!" Calum cursed and held on tighter to me. I hadn't really thought about him when I teleported us. This must have been the first time for him too, he was dizzy and holding on to me for dear life.

I brought him to a chair and firmly sat him down. "Welcome to my club," I greeted Calums parents and nodded in respect. It was always wise to show the leaders respect, even though I was stronger and more powerful than them. These types of meetings always came with a risk. I would always be the winner if a fight broke out. But there would be severe consequences for me to pay.

"Thank you for seeing us on such short notice," Ilona said with a voice made of silk. She was a rough beauty, with the same hungry look Calum also possessed.

"I was informed that you were looking for your son."

"Father, mother," Calum said and bowed down his head in submission. I laughed to myself. Calum as a sub? That was unthinkable for me, at least after the things he'd done to me for the past three days.

"We would like to have him back, if you are done with him," Derek said, and had a hard time concealing his anger.

"He was never my prisoner. Calum can leave whenever he want to."

"Get the fuck up from that chair before I rip your throat out!" I located the voice and saw a young female among the pack. I didn't even need to breath in to know that she was pissed, you could see it all over her face. She was as tall as me, but with no curves at all. Her blond hair was braided and her brown eyes were furious.

Calum started laughing out loud underneath me. I looked down at him and he tilted his head backwards. "My charming mate to be," he announced and kept laughing.

"How bad of you." What was it with everyone and mates? Was there something I didn't understand? Why was everybody bound to someone if they didn't plan being faithful to them?

"Touch him and I'll fucking kill you," she threatened.

It was my time to laugh. "Is that so? And how do you plan to kill me little pup?" I teased. She could try, I might even enjoy that.

Her upper lip lifted and she showed me her fangs, as if that would intimidate me. I locked my eyes into hers, I could feel her trying to pull away. She tried to use her own dominance to do so. "Don't give out threats you can't uphold."

"You will not touch my mate."

I had to bite my lip to keep my laughter inside of me. "What do you think they've been doing for three days? Playing chess?" Jace snorted. I knew he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut. Werewolves and vampires were sworn enemies, and Jace hated them more than anyone else.

"Be quiet you leech," Ilona spat at him.

"What will you do about it?" he challenged. I knew that Jace counted on my support and defense. He had them both, thats why he was acting the way he did. He knew I would kill anyone in this pack if they thought about hurting him.

"One more word and I will reunite you with your maker but not before I take my time and-"

"Your time with what?" I demanded and felt flames running up and down my arms. Jace was _mine_. Any threats made against him were also directed to me. He was under my protection, just like the pack wolves was under their alfas protection. "Don't make this a pissing contest, because I will win every god damned time." I knew that this was a bit of a risk. They could always punish me in one way or another, just to get back at me. I hoped that my reputation preceded me, which would make them rethink.

"My apologies," Ilona started even though I saw it hurt to say the words, "I will not make the same mistake again."

"You're right, you wont," I said with a deadly voice. "Touch him and I'll show you how big my appetite can get. I've grown a taste for wolves you see," I told her and caressed Calums cheek.

"I wont loose my temper again mistress," she said and bowed deeply with big frightened eyes.

"Very well. If that is all?"

"It is, we're sorry for waisting your time mistress," Derek answered and shut his mate up. "Calum," he called. But Calum didn't move.

"Make me stay," he whispered to only me.

"Why?" I said in the same tone.

"It will piss them off. And I'll owe you big time."

"You don't like your mate?"

"We're not mated yet. And to answer your question, fuck no."

I thought about having Calum here for a second or two. And then I mentally kicked myself. Hell no, that was a disaster I wouldn't wanna be part of.

"Calum," his mate-to-be growled.

"I am staying here," Calum said out loud and I raised my eyebrows in question. Ilona looked like she was gonna pop a vessel. And Derek jaw was shut tight. Staying here? No thank you.

"You can't do that," Calums female growled again.

"Quiet Kimbia," Ilona growled in warning. "You're taking my son hostage?" she asked and looked at me. She looked lost and hurt.

"Please, take him back. As I said to your mate before, I am done with him." And she could see by the look on my face that I was serious. I liked Calum in bed, absolutely. Did I want him to come back? Of course. But I refused to have him here at my club with the rest of my underlings.

"Calum?" his mother asked with a wounded voice.

"I've taken her as my lover."

There was a collective gasp among all of the wolves. And I wondered what the hell I'd gotten myself into. "So be it," his parents said in union and turned to leave.

"Don't waste your life on a demon my son," Derek advised him before they left.

Silence stretched over my club and it took me a while before I understood why. All the other ones knew what this lover deal meant, all except me.

"Calum," I started with an angry voice, "what exactly does this lover thing mean to your people? And why did you think you were allowed to stay?" It was hard controlling myself right now with so much energy inside of me. He didn't answer me, and he looked away from me. "**Calum**," I demanded and he couldn't disobey me.

"It's not something my people do often. Lover is the term used instead of mate. I can only mate with another wolf. Therefore I have to call you lover since you're not wolf."

"**What**?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "You've mated me?!"

"Yes," he whispered but looked very content with himself.

This was truly a fuck-Kara-in-the-ass-day. I now understood why Canaan had freaked. Because that was exactly what I did.

"I'll fucking kill you."


	16. End me

My hands were almost around Calums neck when I felt Aredian grab my arms.

I yelled, but it came out as an animalistic growl instead. My powers were sizzling in the air, trying to break free from the hold Aredian had over me. He was the one stopping me from frying Calums ass.

"I don't want to hurt you," I began and heard that I was still growling, "but I will if you don't let me go."

"I will not," Aredian answered with a voice full of power.

"So be it."

Calum looked at me, like he didn't recognize me. Which I understood, he'd never seen me angry- especially not at him. And I was after his blood and his blood only. But I would hurt the ones that stood in my way.

I was beyond angry, wrath was running throughout my veins and blocking the sane side of me. Not that I had much to begin with. Calum had done the one thing that I couldn't forgive. He had taken my will away, and that was the deepest betrayal. My will was my own.

My choices had never been my own, at least not until my mother had died. So I cherished my freedom and I needed it just like air.

He looked my right in the eye and thats when I snapped. Because he had no remorse what so ever. Taking me as a mate, without asking me or discussing it with me was not a problem in his world. Females were the weaker ones in his society. Not in mine, and he would learn that the hard way.

"Kara?" Elians voice was wary. I had no intention of answering him. I was concentrating, very, very hard.

Aredian was stronger than me, by far. But I had fury running like wildfire in my blood, and that was the task I had ahead of me. My powers responded to my demand. I was charging myself, with all the fury I could muster inside of me.

Actions from my past was flashing in front of my eyes. I saw my mother, forbidding my from doing what I wanted again and again. I heard boys from my old high school whispering lies behind my back. I could sense the chaos around me, the same chaos that had been present when my mother had been murdered. I saw Canaans face, bright as day, when he used his compulsion on me. And lastly, I was looking into Calums confused yellow eyes.

Flames were starting to build, not just inside of me. They were caressing my body and Aredian uttered a nasty curse when he was forced to let go of me.

"**Father!**" My brothers yelled in union at the top of their lungs.

I usually felt my powers in my hands, or mostly in my hands. At least when I was pushing my powers outside of myself. I felt it all over my body right now. I felt like a volcano just waiting a couple of seconds before the eruption finally took place.

"Kara, calm down," Calum ordered me.

_I'm going to kill you_, I thought to myself and smiled.

But I was not in my club when I was about to let my powers destroy him. I was in my fathers domain. "Take me back."

My brothers was standing by my father too. "I will not," he answered just as Aredian did.

I yelled out in anger. Flames erupted all around me, like a massive wave that pushed through everything.

No, it was a mix of a wave and a hurricane, because my flames did not die out. Nor did my anger. I kept on yelling and let go of the charge I had build up. I saw nothing through my wall of flames, nothing at all. And I could not have cared less.

Time ticked on, and I kept screaming until my throat was raw from it. I finally stopped long enough to take a deep breath. It wasn't until then that my fire crept back into my body. It came back with a jolt that surprised me. But my strength was still intact.

"If you are done with your tantrum," my father began. He and my brothers were standing behind a wall of power, so my fires had not reached them. Lucifer took his hand down and the sparkle that told me the wall was there immediately disappeared.

"I am not," I growled and looked at him.

"You are," he answered with barely concealed fury.

We kept staring at each other, both of us waiting for the other one to back down. I would eventually lose. But not now. "You had no right to steal that kill from me." I still saw Calum in front of me and that made me violent again.

I was flames.

My whole body was once again covered in flames that were waiting to kill. And I wanted nothing more than to kill Calum.

"You are not thinking rational-" my father started.

"I do not care," I yelled at the top of my lungs, "you had no right to interfere."

"I am the only one with that right," he said in a deep threatening voice.

There was no reasoning with him. Or with me for that matter. So I turned my back on my family and started walking towards the big double doors.

"I did not give you permission to leave," my fathers deep voice echoed on the walls. Reminding me once again that this was his domain.

My blood was still boiling. I did not take orders well. Not at all. I was too used to being the one ordering creatures around. I took hold of the doors with my powers and wrenched them open, I felt them give away and they fell and hit the floor with a loud crash. "I did not ask your permission," I said over my shoulder and walked out of their presence.

The last thing I felt before I walked out of their stares was my fathers eyes on my back. It burned, but I could not turn back now, my pride wouldn't let me. Nor my anger.

* * *

><p>"Kara?"<p>

I did not answer.

Kyrone had spent almost an hour on the other side of the door. Asking, begging, demanding, pleading me to open the door or at least answer him.

He had no luck at all. My pride was wounded, therefore I was sulking in Canaans room. Since his room was the only one I could actually find.

"Answer me damn it!" I roared this time.

"Kyrone?" I asked with a voice full of silk. I heard his sharp intake of air, his was surprised when I finally acknowledged his presence. "Fuck off."

"Do not punish me for this. You have no right."

I ran to the door and opened it. My brother was standing on the other side, looking smug with himself. He smiled a little, but not enough for me to actually take it as a sign of happiness.

"You had no right to call for him like a frightened little child," I hissed at him.

He looked a bit taken back by my words. I was glad that they gave my the wished effect, for he looked angry. And I felt the temperature rise in the air. "You were going to destroy everyone in that club because of your idiocy," he said with anger in his voice. "Go on, behave like an adolescent, kill all of you underlings. Why should I care?"

His words also hit the right spot with me. And it hurt, yes it did, indeed. "So be it." I slammed the door shut. I put my hands on the door and started to bring fourth the ice inside of me. It was easier now when my outburst had been replaced by hurt and betrayal. My ice slowly worked its way over the whole door. I made it as thick as possible, because I didn't want to hear anymore of Kyrones words. I didn't want to hear any of them.

I had already tried teleporting myself away. But it was no use trying. Lucifer wasn't allowing me to leave. Not until he could reprimand and scowl. And I was in no mood for that- I wasn't a child. Not anymore. If he wanted that he needed to get another child and raise it before it became an adult.

"_Do you think that will keep me out?"_ Lucifers 'voice' boomed inside of my head.

I gritted my teeth in anger. It wasn't enough for him to humiliate me, he had to make a show out of it- 'look at me, I'm stronger than you, and I can reach your wherever you are'. Well ladi-fucking-da, it only pissed me of.

"_You will come out eventually. Do not worry, I am patient little one."_

I still ignored him. I already knew that he wanted a rise out of me. And I was dangerously close to one. My blood was boiling again and my hands were already covered in flames. I started flipping my hands and tried to think of something else. Anything else than my family.

"_Do not confuse my patience with kindness,"_ he threatened. _"You will stop acting like a child and learn our ways. Or I will keep you here until the end of time."_

"Bastard," I whispered when I knew he could no longer hear me.

* * *

><p>I was starving.<p>

My throat was itching and burning. My eyes were not focusing the way they were supposed to. My body was fragile. And my powers were ridiculously weak. I could no longer keep the ice over my door. And that was a true mockery. That little trick was something I'd already done before my mother died. Before I had been a full grown demon.

Lucifer was the one starving me out. I had no idea how much time had passed. But I had felt him sucking away my energy as surely as I felt hunger in my throat. I should have been mad, furious! But I weak, so utterly and completely weak that I had no more energy to spend on emotions. All I had left was divided between my body parts, my eyes, legs, arms, brain. And all of them were running low.

My brothers had left a long time ago. I had felt it the second they left me. And that stung as much as Kyrones words had. I was alone. They'd left me on purpose. I kept telling myself that I didn't need them. I had lived my whole life without them and I could do it again! But that was a lie, I knew it every time I thought about it.

They were a part of me. They had been a part of me since I was conceived. And I would be utterly lost without them now. Even though it pained me a great deal to admit that. Something inside me told me that they felt the same, I wasn't sure all the time. I wouldn't have betrayed them, I would not have abandoned them when they needed me the most!

A yell was stuck inside of my throat, I was to tired and overcome with fatigue, I couldn't scream. That meant waisting precious energy, and I needed all I could save.

"Canaan," I whispered for the hundredth time. I knew that he heard me. I just hoped that Lucifer was the one keeping him away. My heart couldn't bear another betrayal.

I slumbered off, like I had done so many times now. Thats what demons did when they were starving and had no way of feeding, we dozed of in order to save energy. If we slept and saved our strength, we might be able to hunt when we woke again. I had no such luck, I already knew that. Nonetheless, I welcomed my sleep.

"Kara?"

Good God - that voice. I hated that voice. I truly, truly, truly did.

It was Lucifer, again.

And that sweet sweet voice fooled me over and over again. It was made of silk, comfort and filled with warmth. Dear God I hated that voice. Because it was a lie. A mask he put on when he wanted something. And he wanted me to ask him for help, he had made that very clear. And I had made it very clear that I would rather die. I would rather starve to death than ask anything of him.

My pride prevented me from it. I couldn't back down now. I wouldn't.

"Listen to me child," he began, again.

"No," I growled weakly. "Away with you!" I frowned at myself. My speech had changed a lot since I came here. Being near my father and brothers had changed the way I spoke, because that was how they talked. It gnawed inside of me, that I was so alike them. Because it seemed natural to talk that way, which it wasn't. I had to think every time I opened my mouth, or their words came out instead of mine. But I couldn't think now. My whole body was starting to shut off again.

"You are acting childish!" he hissed.

"Mayhap." I bit my lip in frustration, 'mayhap'? Was that even a word?!

"Do not force me to enter," he threatened in a menacing voice.

"I am not forcing your hand," I answered and laughed at myself.

He stood in front of me all of a sudden. And I had to blink to actually believe what I was seeing. _He_ looked good and fed. Bastard. I sat up against one of the walls, my legs were sprawled out in front of me and my arms were hanging at my sides.

"Welcome to my humble abode," I said without meaning it. He heard my hatred in my voice. For I saw flames appearing all around him. "How delightful," I kept on teasing.

"You shall stop this now."

"I shall not!"

I lowered himself to my level and stared into my eyes. I couldn't see him straight, but I knew him well enough, there would be angry lines in his face. He gently cupped my chin to keep my face turned towards him. "I shall starve you out until you come to your senses."

"By all means, go ahead."

My chin started to burn and he quickly pulled his hand away when he saw that he was hurting me. "You are a frustrating child!" he yelled.

"I am a horrid child, am I not?" My voice was mocking once again. I knew that that drove him crazy, mock and ignorance was the best way to get on his nerves. Or, it was two methods at least.

"Do not make me." He sounded sad. Poor him. I had no empathy in my body, not even a trace. Demons had empathy, we did. But not when we were so weak. It was a way for us to survive. When we were weak and needed to feed our human emotions shut down completely. The last act of desperation and survival.

"Do it," I urged him on.

He inhaled sharply. "Do you wish to die?"

"**Do it**!" I yelled with the last bit of power I had left.

"Have you gone insane!" he demanded and once again accidentally burned me with his flames. It hit my cheek this time, and it stung a lot longer than the burn on my chin.

"I would have you end me just to know that you would suffer!" I didn't actually mean that, I only said it to harm him. I already knew that this would hurt him more than any other words.

Lucifers feelings came strong, my words hurt him, badly. I could feed from this, but I refused. I would take nothing from him now. "You wound me," he whispered breathless.

"Wonderful," I said back and passed out.


	17. Metatron

I was not sure if I heard voices, it might have been my imagination.

But there was a low _buzz buzz buzz_, it sounded like words. Or it could have been something else entirely. My eyes were closed, I had no energy left. I could feel the floor underneath me, I just didn't feel if it was hot, cold, comfortable or not. I just knew that I was laying down. I also knew that I would stay down. There was no other option.

"_K..._"

I tried to strain my ears, I thought I'd heard that sound before. Or mayhap not...maybe I was going insane, I might already be.

"_Kaaaa...!_"

Nope - still nothing. I laughed on the inside. There was no other reaction to find in this scenario. I couldn't be mad. That meant spending energy that I didn't have- therefore laughter was the only choice left.

"Kara!"

I knew that word. I was certain I did. Or did I? Was I imagining things again? Probably...yes I did. I didn't hear anything again, and I felt myself staring to drift off into my personal dreamland. I had spent a long time there now. It was better there, I didn't feel any pain, hunger or betrayal there. I actually welcomed it with open arms.

"**Kara**!"

_No, it can't be..._ But it was. That was _my_ name. Someone was calling me. It was a gentle voice, but it was filled with anger, or concern? I wasn't sure...but I _knew_ that name! Was I already in my dream state? Was that it? No... I couldn't be. I still felt how heavy my body was. How weak I had become. How utterly useless I was, just lying on the floor not being able to do anything. My eyes would not even open.

I gasped when I felt a jolt of energy being sent into me. My eyes flew open and I stared up at ceiling. My body was filled with enough energy for me to see again. My head was thrown back and I moaned out loud. It was from pain, pain from my body aching and pleasure from being able to open my eyes.

"_Canaan_," I whispered gratefully and I felt myself being pulled down into nothingness again.

"I am here amica mea," he whispered and caressed my cheek. His skin on mine made me open my eyes. He was still the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. If I had had the energy I would have cried. He was so perfect, so wonderful and strong. _And he is yours_, a voice whispered inside of me. And he was I agreed, thank the Lord he was.

His eyes were burning so bright I couldn't stand looking into them for too long. But he was tired, I saw the lines in his face, lines that he didn't usually have.

"_Don't feed me. You wont be able to. Leave me,"_ I whispered to him.

I hadn't even noticed, but I was in his arms. And they tightened protectively around me. I felt the strength in his arms and was rejoiced at the feel of him. His face hoovered over mine. And then he planted to sweetest kiss on my lips. He was so warn, so gentle and soothing that I didn't know what to do. I wanted to scream, I had to express myself somehow. And then he said the words that would someday be my destruction, "I will never leave you, cor meum."

My heart was weak. I felt Canaans energy running inside of me and I knew that he meant his words. I didn't feel my tear until Canaan scooped it up on his finger. He smiled weakly and my tear was no longer made of water. It froze for a second and then it started to sparkle.

I smiled in return when I saw the little diamond, and then I felt my dreamland calling me again. "_I have to go,"_ I said, I didn't want to leave him without telling.

"Sch, love. Do not waste your energy speaking. Stay with me," he urged on.

Fatigue overtook me again, and I fought against it. My eyelids were starting to get heavy again, and I struggled to keep them open. I wanted to see Canaans burning stare once more before I fell asleep.

My sight was starting to get blurry again. Another sign that Canaans life force was staring to ebb away inside off me. But I saw Lucifer standing in the doorway. I didn't know for how long he had stood there. I couldn't muster any curiosity to care.

Canaans head whipped around and I felt his anger surrounding me like a cloak. "You are killing her," he growled.

Lucifer didn't say anything. Or not to me. He might have spoken privately to Canaan. "Do you not see what you are doing too your own child!" he roared and made Lucifer look down at me.

I wanted to flip him off. But I still couldn't lift my hand. He revealed nothing, his eyes didn't convey any feeling.

"Go," was all he said before he turned his back to us and walked away.

* * *

><p>The agony.<p>

My God, such agony was unheard of. My soul was screaming. All of me hurt. There was not an inch that wasn't hurting. My bones felt weak as twigs, I knew that they would break if I tried to move. My ribs had already cracked on our way here.

I was still in Canaans arms, his strong and safe arms. My head was hanging. I could no longer keep it upright, all I could do was make sure my eyes was opened. I wanted to see now when I had been robbed of my sight for so long.

I heard people gasping and screaming. I didn't need my sight to tell my that Canaan had taken me home. My underlings were crying, some of them were pulling their hair, bumping their head against the floor or cutting themselves.

Sarelle ran to us and kneeled at my head. "Mistress," she cried with tears streaming down her face.

"_Do not cry my lioness."_

She did not listen and cried even more. Her heart tearing scream echoed deep into my bone and it hurt me to hear her.

Calum was among them. If I had had any energy left I would have jumped on him and eaten him alive. Lucky him that I was so weak.

"I will kill you for this you filthy dog," Canaan promised deadly and then kept on moving. "Bring me humans, a lot," he ordered Sarelle. I could no longer keep my eyes opened, but I heard Canaan bright as day, "stay with me. Don't you dare leave me."

* * *

><p>I yelled.<p>

Oh the ecstasy- I had waited for so long. So, so, so long.

Canaan sat behind me, like he had done on my first feeding. He held me close to his chest and helped me get back into my own skin. My breathing was ragged and my eyes were closed, I was leaning my head against his strong shoulder.

"It's alright," he whispered.

It was not.

I didn't dare open my eyes again. For I would cry. After my feedings I had first been overjoyed by my returned strength. And then I had looked around in the room and closed my eyes.

There were bodies _everywhere_. I had come to terms with what I was, I didn't have any trouble taking one human life to feed myself. But this was a waste. So many lives had been taken just for my energy to get back up. Canaan had taken one. And I had killed everyone else. I was not sure how many they were, but I knew it was more than twenty. And that killed me from the inside.

"No it's not," I whispered with a broken voice.

"You had no other choice, cor meum."

I put my head in my hands, I just couldn't look at all the dead bodies around me. This sight was more than I could handle and face.

"You should have stopped me."

"You are more important than-" he began.

"All of them were lives! And I killed all of them for this," I yelled and pointed at myself.

"Than anything else," he finished.

"Don't put me on a pedestal. I don't belong there. We need to give all of them a proper burial."

He bit my shoulder, and I yelled out in pleasure when I felt his sharp teethes pierce my skin. He covered my mouth with one of his hands and took hold of my throat with the other one. And then I felt him sucking away my self-destructive emotions. He took them all and left me without any guilt. All my negative feelings towards my killing disappeared. I suddenly came to turns with what lay before me. I was still not comfortable with all of the dead bodies, but I understood that it was either them or me. And I had won.

The dead bodies in the room vanished, I had no idea were he had teleported them all. But I was glad that they were no longer in my sight.

"You shouldn't have done that," I rasped when his teeth came free from my shoulder.

"I can handle these feelings better than you. For I see no wrong in what you just did. You are a demon and this is how we eat. It is no different from the humans eating meat."

"There is," I argued and already knew that we wouldn't see eye to eye on this one. Canaan had never been human, not like me. His place had always been with the demons, mine had once been with the humans, as one of them.

"I will not argue with you."

"Nor I with you," I answered and once again rested my head at his shoulder. He hugged me tight against his body and we both exhaled loudly.

"What now?" I asked.

"What do you mean amica mea?"

I frowned, he'd started calling me that and cor meum. "What does that mean?"

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "It does not matter."

"I think it does, I would like to know if you called me a bitch all the time."

He laughed and my body shook with his. "I most certainly not!"

"Then what?" I demanded, my curiosity knew no boundaries.

"Which one are you referring to?" he asked and started caressing my arm.

"Well, both. Amica mea and cor meum." I tried pronouncing it as he did, but the words wouldn't form the way they did when he said them.

He chuckled a little. "The first one means my love and the other one my heart."

"Canaan," I started and tried to move away.

"Sch, little one," he hushed and held me firmer to him, "it is quite alright. I know that you cannot answer me in that matter, not yet. And I have come to terms with it."

"You have not," I snorted. His little scene with Calum had shown me that much.

He laughed again and turned his head so he looked into my eyes. His were red, red as a rose and as warm as the sun. "Maybe not fully. But I will, in time."

"You know that you can't barge in the second I am with someone else."

Canaan looked away as he tried to hide the pain in his eyes. "I know cor meum, I know."

"Then what will you do? You can't stand knowing that I am with someone else."

"I don't know," he answered truthfully.

We sat quiet for some time. I had to admit that I felt at ease in his arms. But I could not give myself to someone else, not like that. I still needed to be free. And I couldn't do that with Canaan. That deep instinct inside of me told me that I wouldn't be able to leave him. My blood was turned into fire each time he came near me, my skin awoke under his touch and lastly, my heart weakened with every word that he uttered. All of my defenses came down and that scared me.

Like now. I was sitting in his embrace, and I liked it. I hated when people touched me like this, especially if sex wasn't involved. I hated intimacy, not with Sarelle, Jace, Krator or Stayne, they were family. And the only exception to that rule.

"Why me?" I whispered.

He exhaled and nuzzled his face into my neck. "There was never anyone else for me."

I chuckled, "what about your mate?"

"I couldn't touch her after I saw you."

I turned to him and looked at him, he looked up from my neck, and I saw that he was telling the truth. It touched some part of me, the same voice inside that told me that he was _mine_.

"I could not stand even the thought of her. It scared me first. That I had spent centuries with her, and then one look at you shattered all of it."

"Did you not meet her at all?"

"I did," he admitted. He still looked at me like I was a goddess, with total adoration. But there was something else in his eyes, regret? Sorrow? I couldn't place it. "And I could not even look at her without seeing you. I could not touch her without wishing that it was your skin. Her voice made my skin crawl, for it was not made of silk like yours. And her eyes were cold compared to your red ones. Her presence was...uncomfortable...and yours, yours was...heaven," he finished and gently kissed my throat.

"Have you been with her now?" I asked and felt a stab of jealousy that was out of place. I had to close my eyes for a minute to shake the feeling. I had no right to feel as I did. He was just as free as I was.

"She came to me..." My breath stayed inside of my lungs. And I got angry at myself again. "She begged me to come back to her. But I could not."

"I am sorry," I whispered and had to avert my gaze from his.

"Don't be." His hand took a firm but gentle hold of my chin and he turned me towards him. "I am not."

"You know I can't."

"You're still too young."

"I don't even know you old you are," I said and tried to change our subject. I also tried to break the tension between us.

It didn't work.

"I am older than Aredian."

"How much older?" I asked. I knew that Aredian was 2348 years old. "Just tell me," I demanded when I saw him hesitate.

"I am 3599 years."

"Damn," I whistled, "you old!"

"I is," he answered jokingly.

I held his gaze and the same tension came back as a great wave. How would I ever be able to be in his presence without feeling like this? I wondered if I even could.

And then I kissed him.

He met my lips with a hungry growl. And he gave me all of him. His lips were the softest ones I had ever tasted. They moved in complete sync with mine. He was demanding but still gentle enough to let my know that I had control. Canaan was just as extraordinary as I remembered, and I urged him on. Knowing that it was wrong and cruel of me.

Canaan lifted me from the floor, without breaking our lips apart and sat me down so I was straddling him. His arms snaked around my waist and pressed me firmly to him. One of my hands roamed his strong shoulders and the other one was in his too soft hair.

His tongue invaded my mouth and I moaned into our kiss. His passion turned me on like fireworks. It infected me too, I wanted to get closer to him. No, I _needed_ to feel his naked skin on mine.

I burned his shirt away and he growled in response. I felt my own shirt being turned into ashes, and then I truly felt him against me. I broke our lips apart long enough to stare down at him. "You are perfect," I said in wonder. His body was a true masterpiece. He was built like an athlete, all smooth and refined muscles. He didn't have any hair on his body, which was a trademark for our kind. His skin was a light, like my own was, and it was warmer than usual. He was the meaning of beauty and masculinity.

"You need to leave now," his voice was full of gravel.

"I know."

We both knew what would happen if I didn't leave. At the same time, I knew that I couldn't tear myself away from him now. I couldn't reject him again. I hadn't really thought this through...this was wrong of me. First telling Canaan that I couldn't be with him and ravishing him the second after.

I was a slave to my body and needs. With no self control at all.

"Go," I urged him on. My body wouldn't let me move away from him.

"Kara," he moaned and breathed my scent in.

"I can give you this," I began and felt my body starting to tremble, I needed him that badly. "I can't give you more, but I can give you this. If you would let me." We both knew what I was talking about. I could give him my passion and my body, willingly. But I could not give him my love, not yet, maybe never.

He had me on the floor before I could finish. His hand was pulling my hair and exposing my neck. And he kissed my neck without mercy, he nipped and graced his teeth, he drove me crazy.

I arched my back and drove one of my breasts into his other hand, he instantly started caressing me.

A loud moan leapt out of my mouth and Canaans resolve broke. He attacked my mouth like it was his dying act, his hand was still in my hair, pinning me into one place.

"Kara."

I broke away from Canaans lips only to see my brothers standing inside the room. "Get out," I said without any humor behind it.

Canaan exhaled loud and leaned his head into the hollow of my throat. We would not be given the chance to finish this. "I really do hate you." My voice was filled with despair and I could not look at them.

"The burials are beginning."

It took Canaan and me a while before we understood that our needs would have to be put on hold. Which meant that this moment now could be the last one we shared. We had both been weak and given into our needs. We would not be so weak again.

We sighed simultaneously and then gave each other one last breathtaking kiss. I felt a new shirt being formed on both me and him and then it was over. His warmth no longer reached me but his kiss still burned my lips.

* * *

><p>I stood alone.<p>

None of my underlings were allowed to follow me. My brothers and Canaan were standing far behind me. This was my responsibility, I therefore had to shoulder this alone.

The bodies were burning in front of me. All were lined up in a pit, all twenty-three of them. Twenty-two of them were inside of me now, giving me the strength I needed.

We had to burn them. For they would get no place in the garden of God. Even though the bible said God loved his sinners, it was not true. At least not when you violated his trust and freely gave your life to a demon. That was a crime He would never forgive. My father took care of the ones that gave their lives for us.

The sun was just setting. It was a beautiful farewell, a sad but beautiful one. Guilt was gripping me. I didn't let anything show. I just stood in front of the fires with a thin black cloak on. The sun didn't really hurt me, but it irritated me. Therefore the dramatical black cloak.

I breathed in deep and waited a long time before I released my breath. I looked at every body and felt worse for each fire. I stretched my palm out, intending to hurry the process on. But that seemed rude, to not even give them enough time to fade into ashes. So I just stood there, with my hand hoovering in the air before I tucked it back under my cloak.

A lone tear rolled down my cheek, and I let it fall. That was my respect and sorrow for the waisted lives. I felt that I had to pay my respects somehow and this was the most intimate way I could think of.

There was a bright flash beside me and I had to avert my gaze. My eyes burned and I had to blink the sensation away.

I felt a presence beside me. All I knew before looking was that it was no demon, vampire, werewolf, wizard, witch – no this was something else entirely. Whatever this creature was, it was wielding some serious magic.

"Kara!" I heard my brothers and Canaan yell out in fear.

I looked beside me and instantly knew that this was an angel. He was covered in light, every little pore of him was giving of a faint light, holy light. His hair was as long as mine, maybe longer. It stretched down to his waist, it was straight and almost white. He had an armor – that looked like it weighed as much as a feather. That too was white and covered with protective runes in a language I did not understand. But they spoke for themselves, I felt how powerful they were, and I could feel their protective aura.

His eyes stared into me, they were as white as his hair and they saw right through me. He was stunning, but I saw that he still had some human traits. His nose was a bit crooked and his eyes were too slanted.

"Metatron," I greeted as if he was an old friend.

Canaan and my brothers stood at a barrier, all of them used fire and all sorts of magic to break through. But one look at Metatrons runes told me that they would stay there until he left.

I turned my gaze back to the bodies. I didn't want to look at him if he was here to kill me. There was no question, I wasn't experienced enough to end him. I was still trying to learn and control my powers.

He came and stood beside me, to my surprise. He snickered and I gave him a questionable look. Metatron shook his head, "I should have killed you."

"You should," I agreed.

"Was it worth it?"

"Does it look like it?"

"You are still standing," he observed.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

His eyes once again peered into me and he gave me a small smile. "Because your mother begged me not too."

My throat constricted when he mentioned my mother, it was like a punch in the stomach. "Is she...-" I started but couldn't finish.

"She is with our Lord."

I nodded. "Has she found peace?"

He looked at me like I was an idiot. "No. Did you delude yourself into thinking that? She knows what you have become."

_What I have become_. I forced myself to look at the bodies again. This was what my mother had tried to keep me from. And I had dishonored her memory.

"Do you let her look?"

"I do," he admitted.

"Do you do it to wound her or me?"

He grabbed me around my throat and had be pinned against the barrier. His hand burned the flesh on my neck, and I groaned in pain. "I let her see what she has unleashed into this world. I let her see what you do so she _never_ finds peace!"

My powers acted on their own, I felt electric fire leap out of me into Metatrons armor. He stumbled back, but otherwise seemed intact. "Why didn't you kill me in the beginning then?! If you already knew that I would become this," I yelled at the top of my lungs and threw the cloak off of me. "Why am I still alive if I am such a monster!"

He started to close in on me again, and a sword appeared in his hand. "Because I once made the mistake to let you live," he simply said.

"Do it then, and see where it gets you."

His eyes glowed even more than before, "you actually mean your words," he said in a confusing voice.

"I do."

"I have never let one of Lucifers children live."

"And why this change of heart?"

"Because I used to be human once and I thought that you could be too. Your mother was a good human being. I thought that she could keep you away from the dark."

"Kara!" Canaan yelled at the top of his lungs and shadows leapt out of him. I saw one of Metatrons runes vanish from his armor.

"How long will you be able to keep them out?" I asked with a hint of mockery.

"Not for long." His mind seemed to drift away, he looked at me, but I could tell that he was not _looking_ at me. "I was the one hunting your mother down, to end you before you were born. But I could not bring myself to harm an unborn child. You are not an innocent child anymore."

"What will you do then?"

"I do not know," he answered and started glowing with holy light.

* * *

><p><strong>Out of curiosity - which do you prefer? <strong>

**Calum or Canaan? Do tell me.**


End file.
